Jogo Devasso
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: Camus leva uma vida de tédio, regrada e sem nenhuma emoção. Depois de um 'acidente' durante a noite, algo totalmente inesperado e um tanto excitante em sua rotina, poderia a vida de Camus finalmente mudar e quem sabe até começar a valer a pena? (Milo x Camus)
1. Parte Um - The Game

0-0-0-0

Parte Um - The Game

0-0-0-0

* * *

Música Tema - I Get Off (Halestorm - PS-Para experiências mais intensas, escutar enquanto faz a leitura ;) )

0-0-0-0

A madrugada brigava nas janelas, inundando o interior com seu brilho platinado, brincando de acinzentar os carpetes que tocava, a rua já começava seu rito inicial de silêncio, pontuado por poucos ônibus que passavam.

No condomínio construído originalmente luxuoso, a noite já chegara às dez, quando se tinha início a imposição do rigor do silêncio, prezado pela maior parte dos moradores do lugar. Camus costumava chegar em casa naquele horário, logo depois das duas, apenas para estar trabalhando novamente às oito. Tinha somente tempo de tomar um banho rápido antes de deitar-se, exausto.

Muito embora aquela rotina se estendesse por vários anos, começava a ver-se cansado e deprimido. Estar sozinho e trabalhar em excesso o deixava repuxado, esticado e velho.

Na verdade, não podia muito reclamar, pois embora grande parte do trabalho que fazia envolvia burocracia e muita papelada, ganhava um bom dinheiro por isso. Não estava vivendo o sonho americano?

Fazia anos que não via nenhum amigo seu, sequer um conhecido, apenas colegas de trabalho, com quem nem ao menos conseguia sair depois do expediente, pois, os poucos que trabalhavam o mesmo turno que si, queriam apenas chegar em casa e se jogar na cama.

Esse isolamento a que estava imposto era desgastante e embora não fosse exatamente uma pessoa social, todo aquele silêncio começava a tomba-lo.

Chega em casa em apenas mais um fim de dia de trabalho, sentindo os joelhos doerem. Apesar de naturalmente magro, bastante magro, ultimamente tudo o que vinha fazendo era ficar o dia inteiro sentado. Lutando contra o sedentarismo passara a voltar todos os dias a pé para casa, mas a ideia agora lhe parecia idiota, com as juntas doendo, os joelhos pedindo clemência por existirem.

Sua mente estava quase desligada, no automático. Acende a luz da cozinha, ouvindo o apito constante emitido pela geladeira. Alcança o copo de água gelada, apoiando a cabeça no aparelho eletrônico a sua frente. Estava esgotado. Relanceia o micro-ondas pensando quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que pudera jantar. O pensamento não lhe dá ânimo.

Solta o rabo de cavalo baixo, permitindo que os longos cabelos lisos, vermelhos espalhem-se pelas costas da roupa social. Tira a gravata, voltando para a sala, lembrando-se de apagar as luzes. Ainda robótico larga o terno e a gravata em cima do sofá. Solta os primeiros botões da camisa, tirando-a de dentro da calça, sentindo-se incrivelmente mais livre.

Também tira os sapatos e meias, deixando-os todos jogados ali, em sua sala impecavelmente organizada, moderna e meio vazia, de cores metalizadas. Sentia-se rebelde e tolo em medidas iguais por isso.

Caminha em silêncio, parando apenas um instante na frente de seu escritório/biblioteca. Todo seu corpo clamava por um banho, por descanso. Antes de sair precisava ter respondido alguns documentos, mas não tivera tempo. Seu chefe estava no aguardo. Pondera alguns segundos, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás, a mão apoiada no batente da porta.

Desde quando precisava de alguma desculpa para trabalhar? Suspirando alto e com certo inconformismo cruza a porta.

Quem sabe isso não o faria sair um pouco mais cedo do trabalho pela manhã? O pensamento sem graça o faz rir de si mesmo, escarninho, sério. Há quantos anos não ria de verdade? Sem mágoa, afasta o pensamento ligando o laptop em cima da mesa.

Decide não ligar a luz, decidindo que se não o fizesse faria o que tinha para fazer mais rápido e poderia ir dormir mais rápido. Quem tentava enganar? A luz azul refletia-se pelo cômodo, pelo seu rosto, parando bem em cima de seus óculos, incômoda. Espreguiçando-se na cadeira, tira os óculos, jogando-os na mesa, coçando os olhos com as costas das mãos, bocejando.

Enquanto o maldito iniciava, levanta-se indo em direção a sua esquerda, onde a grande janela de vidro, que ia de seus joelhos e quase até o teto ficava. Abre as cortinas, permitindo a vítrea luz da lua entrada, vendo os livros a seu redor, as caixas que nunca desempacotara, nem tivera vontade. Volta a encostar a cabeça no vidro, abraçando-se de leve, suprimindo um arrepio fatigado.

Volta a abrir os olhos quando ouve o leve toque que indicava que seu laptop iniciara. Voltando a dar uma espreguiçada forçada, seus olhos repousam na janela da frente, rapidamente, antes de se voltar para trás.

A janela também tinha as cortinas abertas, o cômodo de televisão estava vazio e escuro, as luzes apagada. Pelo horário avançado, não podia dizer que estava surpreso. Aliás, aquilo lhe traz de volta a história do vizinho da frente. Todos os apartamentos haviam sido projetados de forma que suas janelas não se encarassem, pois, como os apartamentos eram muito próximos, apenas alguns poucos metros de distância, acharam que aquela seria a maneira mais confortável de criar uma barreira de intimidade entre os moradores.

Ainda assim, misteriosamente, alguns meses antes, o morador da frente reformara seu apartamento colocando justamente uma janela de frente para a sua. Estavam tão próximos que, se o vidro abrisse bastaria que os dois esticassem as mãos para se tocarem.

Apesar do fato ser peculiarmente estranho Camus o irrelevara completamente. Não era como se estivesse em casa de qualquer forma. Onde poderiam haver reclamações?

Senta-se, voltando a colocar os óculos e abrindo os arquivos. Assim, segundos tornam-se minutos, que se esticam e dobram-se em uma passagem de tempo digna de prêmios. Camus só a nota quando mexe-se de leve na cadeira estofada e suas costas ardem pela posição inclinada.

Resmungando endireita-se, sentindo os olhos arderem. Há quanto tempo estava ali? E nem ao menos tomara banho, sendo que em menos de seis horas estaria em pé e trabalhando. Disso geme incontido, sentindo-se inútil e mesquinho. Deveria ter dormido quando tivera a chance.

É quando um movimento lateral é captado por sua visão periférica. A luz acendera-se no quarto vizinho. Despreocupadamente Camus o esguelha. Um rapaz alto e moreno espreguiçava-se de maneira felina. O ruivo pensa sobre o que ele faria de pé naquele horário.

Os cabelos longos eram loiros e cacheados, repicados, a blusa era rasgada, assim como as jeans, dando-lhe uma aparência propositalmente rebelde. Tinha de admitir que o rapaz era bonito. Nunca o vira, aquela era a primeira vez. E eram vizinhos há quanto tempo agora? Pelo menos uns dois anos pelos seus cálculos. Pelo menos isso mesmo. O fato o surpreende. Ainda assim, nada poderia prepara-lo para o que viria a seguir, quando o rapaz alto dirige-se para o sofá ao fundo da sala, no canto mais longe da visão de Camus, mas ainda diretamente a sua frente, sentando-se.

O pensamento de que o sofá não estava virado para a televisão, que ficava a esquerda da entrada não lhe passa despercebido.

Ainda assim, todo o resto é esquecido quando o rapaz simplesmente abre o jeans, tocando-se de leve, fechando os olhos. Camus sente seu sangue gelar, para depois começar a palpitar nas veias. Não devia estar vendo aquilo.

Seu primeiro impulso é levantar, pular da cadeira, mas mantém-se onde estava, congelado. Não queria ser notado.

O moreno agora abrira todo o zíper e se tocava com mais vontade, jogando a cabeça levemente para trás, deixando o membro exposto, massageando-o devagar com os dedos compridos. A mão livre apertava o braço do sofá com firmeza. Camus quase podia imagina-lo contendo os gemidos baixos.

A mão subia e descia devagar, precisa, fazendo o rapaz se remexer suavemente, a respiração alterada, o peito subindo e descendo, a cabeça ainda tombada. Era lindo e incrivelmente erótico.

Engole em seco. O que ainda estava fazendo ali? Seu coração batia com tanta força que quando empurra sua cadeira de rodinhas para trás calcula mal a força a utilizar e acaba batendo-a contra a parede a seu lado. Agora estava mais perto da porta do que nunca, tudo o que precisaria fazer era se levantar e sair.

Mas, aparentemente aquele fora o movimento errado, pois, ao levantar o rosto pálido, depara-se com o rosto moreno olhando diretamente para si, através das trevas.

Estavam no oitavo andar, os únicos apartamentos de frente um para o outro. Seria possível que era o único a testemunhar aquilo?

Estaria ele enxergando-o? Tinha certeza de estar totalmente envolto na escuridão, mas ainda assim não tinha certeza se ela era forte o suficiente para esconder sua figura contra a luz do quarto oposto. Seu coração berrava em sua caixa torácica, bombardeando sangue para onde não devia.

É quando nota que a luz fraca proveniente de seu laptop ainda se refletia pelo cômodo, diáfana. Não era o suficiente nem para que ele enxergasse corretamente o que o cercava, mas tinha certeza de que aquilo ajudava o rapaz a sua frente, e também tem certeza de que ele o viria, caso resolvesse levantar e correr, mesmo que fosse só a forma de sua sombra. O que seria menos embaraçoso?

É quando as coisas ficam mais estranhas.

Ainda olhando diretamente para onde Camus estava, o rapaz lambe os dedos de leve, levando-os de volta ao sexo rígido. Os olhos penetrantes pareciam olhar diretamente para si, forçando para manter-se abertos, fechando-se de leve ocasionalmente, os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior com força, o movimento sensual, libertino.

Camus sente o efeito imediatamente, seu rosto cora, mas certa parte de seu corpo é desperta, intensamente. Sua respiração torna-se mais pesada. O rapaz aumenta o ritmo, os olhos quase cerrados pelo prazer.

Hesitante, Camus toca de leve seu próprio sexo, sentindo-o rígido, túrgido contra sua mão. Não consegue evitar um suspiro forte com o simples toque. Há quanto tempo não se masturbava? Há quanto tempo não tinha o mínimo de satisfação sexual para aliviar-se?

Não tinha tempo para isso.

Com isso, se toca com mais determinação e força, gemendo com o contato. Abre a calça social e liberta o sexo, ainda descrente com o que estava a fazer. Sem pensar muito a respeito, proibindo-se, fricciona-se com força, sentindo uma corrente elétrica imensa percorrer seu corpo.

Seus olhos se trancam nos olhos a sua frente. O que diabos estava fazendo? Geme alto e volta a percorrer seu sexo com força. Sua cabeça tomba e ele geme alto mais uma vez, segurando com força sua calça com a mão que tinha livre. Queria gritar, mas contém-se. Nunca fizera algo tão devasso.

Os olhos a sua frente eram pesados, libidinosos e pareciam devora-lo. Como alguém poderia ter o olhar tão intenso?

E assim, sem aviso, ao avistar o rapaz alcançar o orgasmo, soltando-se, a respiração super acelerada, o peito subindo e descendo, a cabeça apoiada no encosto, quebrando o contato visual, também alcança seu ápice, batendo a cabeça na parede atrás de si no processo. Respira fundo algumas vezes, tentando ganhar o controle de si mesmo. Ele tremia de corpo inteiro.

Os pensamentos pareciam difusos, confundindo-se em sua mente. O que diabos tinha ido fazer? Quem era aquele cara em primeiro lugar? Ainda exaltado põe-se de pé e para fora do escritório em um único movimento.

Não tem coragem de voltar para desligar o computador, muito menos de olhar para ver se o rapaz ainda estava lá. Não queria saber. Toma um banho rápido, cheio de arrependimentos, mas, naquela noite, quando deita-se em sua cama, não consegue evitar sentir-se mais leve, descansado. Talvez finalmente tivesse encontrado algo para aliviar seu estresse, afinal de contas.

O dia seguinte segue uma rotina normal, irrelevante até, um dia prolongado e particularmente difícil. Chega em casa sentindo-se particularmente esticado, como se o colágeno de sua pele já não fosse suficientemente jovem para aguentar aquela situação.

Ainda mais do que o normal, sentindo as horas que desperdiçara trabalhando pesando em suas costas. Afasta o pensamento com desnecessária violência, confuso e embaraçado.

Depois de devidamente banhado, reprimindo um bocejo, sente certa curiosidade aflorar seu interior. Sentia-se um adolescente besta, com borboletas no estômago, ou um jovem em sua primeira entrevista de emprego. Não era ambos, então engole em seco, reprimindo as sensações. Era senhor de si mesmo. Repete o mantra incontáveis vezes, até prostrar-se diante da porta fechada. Tudo o que o separava de sua curiosidade.

Uma porta. Como aquilo poderia ser mais emblemático? Ri de escárnio, ouvindo o som ressoar pelas paredes frias e escuras do apartamento. Não ousara acender nenhuma luz. Inconscientemente mantivera um controle apertado do tempo e sabia estar adiantado em relação a noite anterior. Faria diferença? Era idiota por querer saber se ele estaria lá? Afinal o dia anterior fora uma exceção, uma história estranha e peculiar que pretendia ocultar em seu histórico de vida. Não havia nenhum motivo para se repetir, ou mesmo para a sequer presença dele, havia?

Sentindo os ouvidos zumbirem de ansiedade e xingando-se mentalmente por isso, Camus abre a porta. O quarto banhava-se em sombras líquidas, como no dia anterior, fugidio. O ruivo olha em volta, notando tudo como deixara no dia anterior, com exceção do laptop que lembrara-se de desligar pela manhã.

Sua cabeça pesava com um pouco de dor de cabeça pungente e o friozinho na barriga avisava que não devia fazer nada daquilo. Deveria ir dormir, afinal teria um longo dia pela manhã.

Seus olhos se trancam na janela vizinha, resolutos. E qual não é sua surpresa? Ele estava lá. Curioso de como aquilo iria se desenrolar, senta-se na cadeira macia de forro vinho, ainda encostada a parede, encarando-o da treva. Estava nervoso como em poucas situações de sua vida, o ocorrido anterior juntando-se a perspectiva do que poderia acontecer. Por algum tempo sua vida tornara-se ficção, espere o inesperado.

Seus dedos formigavam pela expectativa.

Não frustrando seus planos, as coisas aconteceram quase como no dia anterior, com ele olhando diretamente para si, parecendo vê-lo contra todas as probabilidades. O oculto, desconhecido e até um pouco sujo, tão diferente que tudo com que estava acostumado excitava Camus, desgastado do correto.

E saber que ele o assistia se dando prazer, fazendo o mesmo só servia para excita-lo ainda mais. Depois de mais do que fizera antes, observando a inclinação do pescoço dos cachos loiros, alcança o clímax e, exatamente como no dia anterior, assim que consegue recuperar a respiração, corre para a porta indagando-se o que diabos estava fazendo.

Mas, dessa vez, pouco antes de sair do quarto, esguelha brevemente para trás e o vê, encarando-o de volta, intensamente, respirando fundo, os olhos veementes, a posição inalterada, as pernas levemente abertas, a mão ainda no zíper, a abertura do jeans.

Camus fugiu da cena o mais rápido que pôde, confusão derramando-se sobre seu sossego.

Por mais difícil de acreditar que fosse, a situação continuou se repetindo. E agora, de uma forma bizarra, Camus tinha certeza de que o rapaz sabia que ele estava ali, sempre tinha sabido, mesmo que ele não soubesse como e principalmente por quê.

Outra verdade é que seus joelhos pararam de doer, coisa que aceitou com algum riso, achando que a coisa seria cômica, não fosse tão esquisita. Parecia uma espécie de roteiro mal escrito ou algo do gênero. A verdade é que se não tivesse lhe fazendo tão bem, lhe dando tanta disposição, teria parado. Mas devia confessar, que lá no fundo, aquele jogo, porque só assim poderia ser chamado, não é mesmo? Lhe dava um prazer interno, a brincadeira com o desconhecido, perigoso. Aquilo era metade da excitação.

Perguntava-se se o rapaz do outro lado já fizera alguma coisa do gênero antes e por quê o fazia agora, se seus motivos seriam minimante parecidos com os seus.

No final de uma semana aquilo começou a ganhar um certo ar de familiaridade, que Camus também achou cômica, afinal de contas.

Sempre por volta do mesmo horário o encontrava ali, esperando por ele. Os dois faziam a mesma coisa, com Camus mantendo suas luzes apagadas, mais recatado, o máximo que poderia ser em uma situação como aquela, e depois fugia o mais rápido possível.

Até aquele tempo, Camus começara a considerar a situação minimamente mais normal, pelo menos, na verdade, começara a acostumar-se com ela.

O trabalho continuava igual, puxado, exigente. Não soube dizer exatamente quando, mas começou a ter tosse, uma tosse seca, que durou dias. Depois disso vieram as dores de cabeça, fortes e intensas, que duravam o dia inteiro, obrigando-o a aumentar seu intervalo do café, para tomar uma aspirina, torcendo para que ela logo fizesse efeito.

No meio disso tudo, suas noites prolongadas estendiam-se. Mas, como pareciam lhe fazer bem, continuou, teimoso. No final da mencionada semana, não se impressionou ao perceber que tinha febre.

Era final de expediente e sua cabeça rodava, seu corpo doía por toda a parte, cheirando a doença. Precisaria de uma boa noite de sono. Com alguma conversa, seu chefe o liberou por volta das dez horas, e ele aproveitou para pegar um táxi para casa. Naquele dia, nada de longas caminhadas.

Chegou no apartamento arrastando os pés, exaustão berrando de cada um de seus poros. Com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, tomou um longo banho morno, temeroso demais para ir para o frio. Depois, arrastou-se para a cama, sem nem pensar a respeito, apagando assim que sua cabeça encostou no travesseiro.

* * *

Publicada: 11.01.2015

Hello folks! Como estão? Passaram bem as festas de final de ano? :)  
Só queria dizer que originalmente este projeto era uma oneshot! Sim uma ONESHOT, porém, com mais de quarenta páginas dela escrita, já originalmente dividida em partes, pedaços de trama, resolvi dividir mesmo e publicar por partes as well, espero que não se importem e apreciem :)  
Como ela está praticamente pronta, dependendo do número de reviews posto mais rápido ^^~  
Obrigada pela consideração, espero que gostem da históra!  
Até a próxima!  
Ja ne!  
Suss.


	2. Parte Dois - The Meeting

Parte Dois - The Meeting

Despertou com um zumbido agudo, arrancando-o de uma sensação agradável. Demora quase um minuto para notar que aquilo era seu celular, que o sol raiara forte do lado de fora e de que tinha de trabalhar.

Senta-se na cama, bocejando, os lisos cabelos vermelhos embaraçados por toda a extensão de suas costas. Espreguiça-se de leve, sentindo seu corpo repuxar, dolorido. A pele tinha uma ardência incomum que o faz perguntar-se se estaria com febre.

Põe-se de pé e depois do que parecem ser horas de um ritual matinal, sua rotina parecia estar em segurança, quando arrumava a gravata, de frente para o espelho, automático, sem realmente prestar atenção ao que fazia. Prestava atenção na sensação de tontura que apoderara-se dele, detestava não se sentir no controle de seu corpo, então ter de se apoiar no espelho de vez em quando, quando a visão turvava-se e o ar parecia faltar em seus pulmões, tudo era uma grande dificuldade para si.

Devia ser só a fadiga. Com sorte depois de trabalhar seu horário mais leve de sábado poderia dormir o final de semana inteiro e se recuperaria, não tinha por que ficar se preocupando ou tentando tomar providências de coisas assim. Deixaria para lá, ignoraria o mal-estar e, no final de semana em seu tempo livre, descansaria.

Repete isso algumas vezes, enquanto apoiava sua cabeça pesada no espelho fresco a sua frente. Precisava-se concentrar-se, manter-se focado, senão não poderia realizar muita coisa, sequer ser útil trabalhando. E se tinha uma coisa que Camus detestava ainda mais do que não estar no controle de suas ações era sentir-se inútil.

Agora pronto e alimentado guia seus passos para fora do prédio. Devia estar pior do que imaginara se precisava manter uma atenção tão forte em seus próprios passos. Por sorte, previra que o dia não seria dos melhores e chamar um táxi, que agora o esperava na frente do conjunto de prédios.

Suspira ao pensar que quando estivesse sentado, estaria melhor.

Abre a porta, respira fundo, um pé na frente do outro, entra no elevador, aperta o botão, desce, atravessa o hall, nem olhando para o espelho que cobria toda a sua direita, abre a porta e estava ao ar livre.

Respira fundo, sentindo-se trêmulo, suando frio.

-Hey, você está bem? - Uma voz grave é dirigida a si, fazendo-o exaltar-se e virar o rosto com violência. O mundo gira mesmo depois de ele parar de mexer a cabeça.

A seu lado, parado na entrada de seu prédio, o rapaz loiro com quem vinha _jogando(?) _nos últimos dias se encontrava, parado. Ele usava uma camiseta preta e jeans rasgados, assim como uns óculos escuros, uma perna apoiada na parede. Parecia olha-lo com atenção e curiosidade.

O ruivo acena, quase imperceptivelmente, o que, aparentemente era o sinal para que o outro se aproximasse. Camus permanecia estaticamente imóvel, quase defensivo. O que _ele _de todas as pessoas estava fazendo ali?

O rapaz lhe lança um sorriso sedutor, de caninos levemente pontiagudos, fazendo Camus notar o quão realmente era bonito, com a pele morena, a expressão jovial e traços maliciosos e retilíneos, proporcionais. O loiro, alguns centímetros mais alto do que si e claramente maior, de corpo mais musculoso, abaixa-se levemente, aproximando-se de seu rosto em um ar de conficionalidade.

-Você faltou no nosso compromisso ontem e fiquei preocupado. - O loiro diz, com um sorriso costurados nos lábios, os olhos claros, azuis e estudiosos esperando uma reação da parte de Camus. Este por sua vez apenas arregala um pouco os olhos, absorvendo o que ele queria dizer. Camus tinha muitas palavras para o que eles faziam, e nenhuma delas envolvia o termo compromisso.

-Acho que-han-eu - E percebe que embaraçava-se, não conseguindo se expressar, divertindo o rapaz a sua frente, que esticava seu sorriso maldoso. Camus sente vontade de lhe dar um soco. - Acho que não estava me sentindo bem - Recupera a compostura controlando a si mesmo.

-Ah é? - E o moreno de traços aprazíveis parecia presentear-lhe uma expressão preocupada. - Está se sentindo melhor? - O tom de cuidado que o loiro usava o perturba e ajeita sua postura, arrogante, independente.

Tenta limpar a garganta, mas para no processo, percebendo que engasgaria. O mundo volta a girar.

-Muito - É sucinto. Aquilo parecia ser a resposta certa pois o rapaz com expressões infantis volta a se animar, sorrindo encantadoramente.

-Na verdade estava um pouco nervoso de vir até aqui - Confessa, suspirando, afastando-se um passo, a mão atrás da cabeça, descolado - Queria te convidar para o meu show, hoje a noite. Você poderia vir?

Aquilo pega Camus tanto de surpresa que ele até volta a engasgar e tosse, ficando corado. Sua visão turva de leve pelo esforço. Talvez realmente estivesse com febre.

-Está falando sério? - a voz sai rouca e falhada e o homem parece embaraçado diante da pergunta, mordendo o lábio inferior e abaixando o olhar. Ele não responde por um instante e Camus chega a pensar que ele viraria as costas e iria embora.

Ele estivera esperando um pretexto para aborda-lo? Desde quando?

-Eu realmente gostaria que você fosse - Ele diz, com a voz límpida, os olhos fortes voltando a repousar em si, intrusivos, dessa vez parecendo ver mais fundo dentro de si, deixando-o desconfortável no lugar, obrigando-o a remexer-se. Era um olhar determinado, de quem não se contentaria com uma resposta negativa.

Camus tinha de admirar sua coragem. Ali estava algo que ele nunca faria. Não que agora pudesse dizer muita coisa, porque aquele rapaz certamente o incitava a fazer coisas que nunca faria, mas, de qualquer forma…

-Está bem, aonde vai ser? - Pergunta, puxando o celular do bolso, pronto para anotar as informações. Os olhos do moreno brilham de contento e ele passa as informações gesticulando bastante, entre um sorrisinho e outro. Ele tinha trejeitos orgulhosos e firmes.

É só quando Camus já alcançava a porta do táxi, que ouve uma voz voltar a chama-lo. Vira-se para encontrar os olhos claros e perfurantes a encara-lo.

-Esqueci de pegar o seu nome! - Ele gritava. Camus suspira, tirando a franja do rosto com os longos dedos claros.

-Camus Turold Wallace - Diz simplesmente, sentindo a garganta arranhar. Devia ter pegado uma gripe. - Camus é meu nome. O seu?

Milo sorri como uma criança que ganhara um doce ao ver a pergunta refletida.

-Me chamo Milo, Milo Katsaros. - E se aproxima, apoiando a mão na porta aberta do táxi. O ruivo nota que estavam bem próximos, com o maior parado a sua frente.

-Muito prazer Milo - É discreto em seu comprimento. Milo acena.

-Muito prazer - E inclina-se, fazendo um gesto para que entrasse no carro. -Te espero hoje à noite, Camus - Aquilo é dito com a voz grave, um pouco rouca e Camus não consegue evitar pensar se o rapaz tentava seduzi-lo. Ao entrar, seus braços se tocam de leve e o aquariano não pode evitar pensar que o sentira estremecer de leve. Devia mesmo estar ficando louco.

Não tinha tempo para nada daquilo.

E assim que o carro se pôs em movimento, tudo estava esquecido. Tinha um longo dia pela frente e uma dor de cabeça lazarenta com a qual precisava lidar. O dia prometia ser longo e cansativo.

* * *

Entre uma pescada e outra, o dia estendia-se. Camus mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos e percebe que a sensação febril aumentava, sua pele arrepiando-se com o simples contato. Estava cansado, exausto fora do normal e sentia-se tonto com tanta frequência que não podia se levantar da mesa.

Seus papéis que precisavam de revisão para assinatura, demoravam mais do que o dobro do tempo usual, para serem lidos. Não conseguia se concentrar, todos os sons o atrapalhavam, isso quando não começava a tossir e atrapalhar-se. Hoje, em quase todos os aspectos, seu corpo não era seu aliado.

Estava irritadiço, como se tivesse dormido pouco, os olhos pesados, a sensação de um corpo alienígena e fora de controle.

No final do expediente parecia ter feito três vezes mais horas, o corpo doendo em cada junta, ardido, os olhos pendendo. Levanta-se com um bocejo e sente a visão fraquejar. Tinha se esquecido daquilo.

Obriga-se a caminhar tranquilamente até a saída da empresa.

-Camus? - Vira-se, apenas para se deparar com um rapaz alto, com quem trabalhava. Albion era seu nome, se não se enganava. Um rapaz bonito e loiro de olhos claros, com bons relacionamentos em todo o departamento - O que acha de sairmos daqui sábado e irmos tomar alguma coisa? - Ele sorria e era afável, simpático, mas o de cabelos vermelhos apenas lhe dá um aceno.

-Não sei se vou poder. Acho que vou aproveitar para descansar um pouco, estou meio doente - Não era uma desculpa, mas sentia-se mal por recusa-lo. O homem parece um pouco decepcionado mas concorda, sorrindo, sem perder a simpatia.

-Desejo melhoras então. Fique bom logo e quem sabe repetimos a ideia? - Era esperançoso e Camus anui.

-Quem sabe. - Sorrindo, duvidando da resposta que acabara de dar ao pobre rapaz, sai do local sentindo-se pior do que o dia inteiro, uma dor de cabeça pungente parecendo nascer lá do fundo de seu crânio, pontiaguda pelo esforço diário. Aparentemente exigira demais de seu corpo debilitado. Não estava acostumado a jogar leve.

Suspirando irritadiço com sua própria fragilidade, pega o táxi e lembra de passar na farmácia antes de voltar para casa. Munido de aspirina, um banho quente e cobertas confortáveis, mais uma vez entrega-se a uma noite sem sonhos, que prometia ser longa e deliciosa, nem ao menos se lembrando do show que um certo rapaz se propusera a convida-lo nas primeiras horas de seu dia.

O trabalhador acorda com o som agudo do despertador de seu celular, agudo e repetitivo. Sentindo um gosto pastoso na boca o desliga, se sentando na cama. Sua língua estava estranha e parecia inchada. Aliás, sinceramente, chegara a conclusão que seu corpo inteiro estava entrando em combustão. Sentado na cama, espreguiça-se, sentindo seu corpo protestar veementemente.

A dor de cabeça ainda o acompanhava e sua cabeça parecia pesadérrima, ainda mais do que no dia anterior. Seus olhos pesavam toneladas, mais do que seu corpo mole, parecendo cheios de areia, que os fazia querer ficarem fechados. Os coça, mas a sensação não passa. Quem sabe com um pouco de água?

Seu corpo também ardia. Deveria estar febril. Novamente. Quando aquela doença maldita iria passar? Não tinha o menor tempo para isso, muito menos paciência. Põe-se de pé rapidamente, prático, mas percebe tardiamente que esse fora o movimento errado quando seu corpo protesta arredio, indo de encontro ao chão, sua visão turvando-se, enegrecendo.

Sua pressão baixara.

Caído de joelhos, a mão agarrada a coberta, a outra no criado mudo ao lado da cama, faz uma nova tentativa, dessa vez mais calmo, sucedendo-se. Sua garganta também começara a doer, ficando entre o incômodo de uma coceira e uma dorzinha chata.

Tinha pegado um desgraçado de um resfriado. E pelo visto, dos fortes.

Vai até o banheiro e lava o rosto. Sentia-se fraco e indisposto. Depois de devidamente alimentado sente-se um pouco melhor e vai até a porta, disposto a sair e enfrentar o que o dia lhe propunha. Abre a porta e já estava no meio do corredor, as luzes automáticas se acendendo e obrigando-o a adaptar-se ao novo tipo de iluminação, uma vez que as cortinas de sua sala estavam escancaradas, como sempre, proporcionando-lhe a delícia do sol da manhã, logo cedo, quando nota que esquecera sua pasta, seus documentos, seu pendrive, em suma, tudo o que precisava para trabalhar.

Onde estava com a cabeça? Com um grunhido inconformado, volta por onde tinha vindo correndo até o quarto. Agora só precisava acha-los. Não estavam na sala, como tinha visto rapidamente, então aonde?

Olha em volta rapidamente e sente sua cabeça girar, mesmo depois de parar de mexer-se. Sente-se tonto e volta a cair de joelhos.

Aquela merda tinha atingido seu labirinto? Amaldiçoa e renega sua gripe diversas vezes, contabilizando o número de palavrões que conhecia para xinga-la e volta a tentar levantar-se. Sentia-se mais tonto e inútil, como se suas pernas de gelatina não suportassem o peso de merda de seu corpo.

Irritadíssimo, se vira, a procura do celular. Aparentemente tinha sido baqueado, atingido fatalmente. Hoje, teria de pedir licença. Com um telefonema rápido resolve sua vida. Não é como se ele fosse uma pessoa que costumava faltar, ou chegar atrasado, ou pedir licença, ou dar qualquer espécie de problema.

O pensamento é morbidamente consolador. Tudo o que ele tinha era isso. Se sumisse de um dia para o outro, provavelmente a única pessoa que sentiria falta era seu chefe. Sorrindo amargamente com seu pensamento estranhamente divertido, volta a deitar-se.

Tira somente os sapatos, a meia, a gravata e abre os botões da blusa social, apagando logo depois de cobrir-se. Sua mente lhe guardava uma escuridão sem sonhos, confortadora e familiar. Ele era um homem que não sabia sonhar.

O ruivo acorda em um estalo, sentando-se na cama com um susto. Suava um pouco e ao olhar a seu lado o relógio do celular marcava seis horas da tarde. Havia dormido o dia inteiro? Devia estar realmente mal então. Levantando-se sentindo um pouco de frio e arrepio pela febre, resiste a ideia de tomar outro banho.

Indo rapidamente até o armário, troca de roupas. Veste uma calça confortável, que reservava só para os finais de semana, de cor escura e uma camiseta branca de sua coleção. Deveria ter milhares delas pela gaveta. Era o que usava quando estava de folga. Por cima põe um agasalho azul escuro, de gola alta, sentindo-se alentado pela sensação de calor que espalhava-se pelo seu corpo, cuidadosa e escorregadia.

Seus longos dedos de pianista estavam gélidos e parecia que iam desmontar das juntas a qualquer instante. Abraça-se e fricciona as mãos nos braços na inútil tentativa de aquecer-se. Tinha de comer alguma coisa também.

Com esse pensamento em mente abre a porta do quarto, apenas para um emaranhado de pensamentos brotar em sua mente.

Primeiro, o incontestável cheiro de café atinge seus sentidos, gostoso e convidativo. Mas ele mesmo não preparava café havia anos, muito embora tivesse a máquina. O pensamento o imobiliza. Não é como se um assaltante fosse invadir e ligar a cafeteira não? Mas então o que? Estava com um tumor no cérebro?

Olha para trás. Também não se lembrava de ter fechado a porta do quarto, aliás, lembrava-se nitidamente de ter entrado apressado e a deixado aberta. É quando ouve um barulho vindo da cozinha.

-Auch - O som chama sua atenção. Impulsionado pela curiosidade, Camus finalmente anda para frente, dirigindo-se com todo o cuidado pela sua própria casa. Nota que suas mãos suavam e seu coração disparara.

Quase alcançara seu destino, um zumbido frenético tocando em seus ouvidos, quando algo entala em sua garganta. Alcança o batente da cozinha, mas uma tosse incontrolável brota, seca, fazendo sua cabeça voltar a girar e precisar apoiar-se na parede a seu lado.

É só quando finalmente volta a ter domínio de seus sentidos que avista o alto rapaz loiro parado no meio de sua cozinha, olhando-o com os olhos levemente arregalados, com atenção. Ele parecia hesitante.

Naquele instante Camus tem a certeza que entrara em um mundo alternativo. Ele ainda deveria estar dormindo, afinal aquela era a única explicação para o homem de cabelos repicados, os fios rebeldes caindo sobre o rosto, a expressão insegura no bonito rosto moreno e linear, a calça jeans desgastada e a blusa com um pequeno corte em V, olhando-o sem saber o que fazer.

Delírios da febre. Repete mentalmente. Delírios da febre. Pisca uma, duas, três vezes com força.

-Han… Está tudo bem? - As palavras foram pronunciadas com cuidado, enquanto o rapaz, Camus tem um momento de iluminação percorrendo o hard drive de sua memória, Milo, esse era o nome dele, o analisava, os olhos correndo por toda a sua imagem, de cima a baixo. O loiro nem parecia se mover, levemente encolhido e uma cara de absoluta incerteza. - Digo, você está bem?

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - É ríspido e percebe que sua voz saía rouca e metálica. Tinha um leve gosto cúprico na boca. Engole em seco.

-Desculpe, é… Eu… Só - E o rapaz respira fundo, ajeitando a postura, tirando a franja do rosto, virando-se para encara-lo totalmente de frente - A porta estava aberta, não te vi sair hoje. Queria ver se estava tudo bem, você não apareceu no show ontem, nem, ahaaam - E dá uma engasgada - Na nossa outra _atividade._

Camus é obrigado a sorrir, sarcástico. Tinha de admitir, o jeito que o rapaz costumava se referir ao que faziam o divertia, como se ele tivesse cuidado, não querendo ofender a si. Como ele sabia que ele estava lá? A pergunta impulsiva surge, mas o ruivo a engole, silencioso. Então leva a mão ao sinus e aperta o local.

-Desculpe, eu vi que você estava deitado e achei que poderia precisar de ajuda - Agora Milo falava muito rápido e parecia nervoso, gesticulando com as mãos como reforço para o que falava. - Se me intrometi demais, sinto muito, muito mesmo, não queria ofende-lo.

Camus suspira, permitindo que a irritação doente que o acompanhava saísse com o ar de seus pulmões.

Gesticula com a mão direita.

-Não, não, tudo bem, quero dizer…. - E as palavras a seguir morrem em sua boca. Não tinha ideia de como agir.

-Eu fiz sopa. Da pronta, quero dizer - E solta uma risada nervosa - Não tenho tantas habilidades quanto eu gostaria.

Camus suspira, aproximando-se. O loiro parecia desconcertadamente atencioso em suas ações. O dono da casa senta-se nas altas cadeiras brancas de metal que ficavam ao balcão, de sofisticado estofamento branco. - Não tem problema, não é como se eu esperasse alguma comida, de qualquer modo - E dá um pequeno sorriso tímido, tamborilando os dedos suavemente no balcão, o que parece incentivar o intruso, que sorri de volta, de uma maneira sincera a quase infantil.

Camus gosta de ver o seu sorriso.

-Eu não sei o quanto você já fuçou, mas os pratos normais e fundos estão no armário de cima - mostra com o indicador, o rosto agora apoiado em mãos. Tinha a sobrancelha erguida.

-Heeeyy - O rapaz faz uma expressão ofendida, também um pouco brincalhão e vira-se para pegar o dito. Ele tinha um certo charme natural, felino nas maneiras como se movimentava. Talvez fosse a confiança, é o que o aquariano pondera.

Com aquela boa aparência e o que podia ver se seu físico por baixo da blusa e braços expostos, o rapaz não teria problema para conseguir a companhia que quisesse, o que o leva diretamente de volta para a estranheza do que faziam durante as noites e o motivo.

Agora ali, olhando as costas largas do rapaz a sua frente, que começava a assoviar, o cabelo caindo ligeiramente para frente, volta a pensar no quanto aquele momento era surreal e improvável e indaga-se novamente se estaria dormindo.

-Trabalho todos os dias até tarde. Geralmente só chego por volta das duas horas, por isso não pude ir no seu show - sente a necessidade de comentar, mesmo sem saber o por quê. As costas do rapaz se retesam, como se ele prestasse atenção no que dizia. Vira-se e estreita um pouco os olhos, para depois sorrir, charmosamente, aproximando-se.

-Isso explica muito. E de final de semana? - E deposita o prato a sua frente, já servido. Camus agradece e começa a comer, assim que a colher chega em suas mãos.

-Só trabalho de sábado. E só até as seis - Agradece imensamente ao sentir a comida quente e leve, gostosa atingindo sua garganta, vagando para seu estômago faminto. - Obrigado - E indica o prato.

-Melhor. Por que tenho outra apresentação esse final de semana, o que me diz? - E faz que não era nada com as mãos, embora Camus consiga distinguir um brilho nitidamente malicioso no sorriso que ele lhe dirigia.

Abaixa o rosto, fingindo não ver, mas algumas memórias recentes o atingem e ele tem de controlar-se, temendo ficar vermelho e, muito pior do que isso, excitado. Respira fundo algumas vezes, focando-se na sensação da comida contra os lábios.

Afinal de contas não era mais um adolescente sem controle de seu corpo e suas emoções. Embora tivesse de admitir que fazia anos desde que sentira aquele tipo de sentimento confuso, aquela espera, precisava controlar-se.

-Eu posso ir se você quiser - Diz, tão baixo que não tem certeza se ele o ouvira, contido.

-Pode? Isso seria ótimo! - E ele se senta à sua frente, com um prato de sopa a tiracolo. - É as nove da noite, sábado, no mesmo endereço - E lhe dá uma piscadela, deixando-o ainda mais embaraçado - Vou estar esperando.

E depois disso começa a comer. E ali, em silêncio, Camus pondera a quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que dividira uma refeição com alguém, notando, estranhamente pela primeira vez, não gostava de estar sozinho.

Depois do fim da refeição, Camus voltara a sentir-se mal e febril e se pergunta se talvez não devesse passar no hospital. Apesar da constante insistência do deus grego a seu lado, decide ficar em casa e descansar um pouco mais, se no dia seguinte estivesse melhor, poderia até trabalhar, quem sabe.

Drenado, pedindo desculpas por ter de se retirar, Camus finalmente toma seu segundo banho e depois encontra Milo colocando a louça na máquina.

-Obrigado - Diz, surpreendendo-o, fazendo-o virar-se, o cabelo em camadas de cachos se chocando contra o rosto de maneira bruta - Não precisava de nada disso.

-Não é por nada - O barulho da louça volta a tilintar, quando ele devolve os copos no lugar, assim como os talheres. O rapaz parecia tão genuinamente simpático e apreensivo por si, atencioso e examinador com seu olhar pesado e cortante, que se indaga se ele teria duas personalidades distintas. O bom rapaz e... bem... _aham... o mau…_

Achando-se idiota pelo pensamento, sorri e tira uma mecha do cabelo do rosto, distraidamente, sem notar que Milo parara o que fazia e o assistia com insistência, os braços cruzados.

-Você sabe… - O escorpiano vinha em sua direção, predador, mas ele parecia não notar, tão abstraído estava em suas próprias divagações. - As pessoas geralmente não fazem isso - E ele parecia sério, compenetrado, fazendo o loiro achar graça.

-Hn? - Milo é obrigado a parar no caminho, próximo a ele, apenas alguns passos de distância, prestando atenção. Seus olhos novamente viajavam por toda a figura de Camus, um pouco famintos, dolorosos, que agora estava encostado ao batente, tão confortável. Tinha de confessar, estava achando difícil concentrar-se quando tinha tanta vontade de toca-lo.

Mas se segurara desde o começo e pretendia continuar assim.

-Não costumam ajudar umas às outras assim, a troco de nada. - E os olhos quentes do escorpiano sorriem, uma sobrancelha se levanta. Camus o encara, com um olhar questionador.

Milo fecha suavemente a distância entre eles, sob o olhar atento do aquariano, apenas para dar um sorriso debochado, abaixando-se de leve, de forma que seus rostos ficassem da mesma altura.

E então o moreno segura seu pulso, com uma força delicada, apertando-o de leve. O contato faz o corpo inteiro de Camus esquentar, um choque percorrer o seu corpo. Em seguida ele apoia o braço livre no mesmo batente em que Camus estava apoiado, por cima de sua cabeça, inclinando-se em sua direção.

Camus sentia-se preso no lugar, o coração batendo forte. Com a boca quase encostada em seu ouvido ele consegue sentir o rapaz sorrir, os lábios roçando sua pele, fazendo-a eriçada. Tem de conter um suspiro.

-Você já parou para pensar que talvez eu também esteja querendo alguma coisa? - Ele murmura, rouco. O coração de Camus batia tão rápido, que ele acha que sua caixa torácica fosse explodir. É quando nota que suas ereções se encontravam, por baixo das jeans.

Milo então se afasta um pouco, como se notasse a mesma coisa, apenas para inclinar-se novamente e beija-lo na testa - Fique melhor. - E volta a dar seu sorriso safado - Te vejo no sábado, combinado?

O ruivo consegue apenas acenar, enquanto o outro se afastava, indo em direção a porta. Automático, o segue, segurando de leve a porta aberta, enquanto o loiro ganhava distância pelo corredor, alcançando o elevador, as luzes por movimento acendendo-se.

E, logo que a porta se abre, o loiro se vira, lhe lançando o mais encantador dos sorrisos.

-Desculpas de novo, eu prometo que geralmente não sou tão esquisito e não costumo invadir a casa das pessoas. - E nisso seus olhos, mesmo à distância, ganham aquele brilho folgazão que às vezes pareciam tomar, parecendo enxergar através de si. Olhos pesados, maliciosos.

Camus sente o ar prender na garganta e o coração travar na caixa torácica. Ele acena, piscando um olho.

-Não tem problema, como já disse, agradeço. - E tosse. O moreno tinha desaparecido. Seu coração batia balístico, fazendo-o tremer de leve dos pés à cabeça, totalmente embaraçado. O que diabos tinha sido aquilo?

* * *

Olá! Alguém interessado nisso aqui?  
Bem, aqui estou eu de novo, com apenas um mês de diferença do primeiro capítulo, como prometido.  
Acho que não haverão muitas partes nisso aqui. Estou atualmente na parte quatro dessa gigante oneshot e creio que ela terá em torno de sete partes, espero que aguentem até lá.

Só gostaria de pedir encarecidamente para, se houverem interessados na história, que se manifestam, senão não postarei capítulo mês que vem, pois considerarei esse um projeto de baixa prioridade na minha lista. Um pequeno incentivo sempre serve, então por favor... Se interessar a alguém.

Até breve pessoas, ou assim espero ;)

XoXo  
Ja ne  
Suss.

12.02.2015


	3. Parte Três - Approaching

Parte três - Aproaching

No dia seguinte, uma sexta-feira, Camus acaba conseguindo licença para ficar em casa. O dia passa tranquilo e ele quase dorme ele inteiro, com pequenas pausas, onde fazia alguma coisa para comer, pegava um livro que não tinha terminado e lia um pouco, até ficar com sono novamente.

Graças a sua cansada mentalidade de doente, são quase nove horas da noite quando finalmente sente-se bem o suficiente ou sequer forte o suficiente para ficar em pé por mais de uma hora. Sem saber direito o que planejava, toma um banho e coloca uma jeans com camiseta.

Depois de dar algumas voltas pela casa, nota que se sentia quase cem por cento renovado. Ainda se guiando por instinto, coloca um sapato e um agasalho de verão, apaga as luzes e sai, trancando a porta atrás de si.

Sem se permitir pensar exatamente no que fazia cruza o pequeno hall, permitindo que o vento geladinho fizesse sua pele estremecer e seu cabelo esvoaçar, o cheiro de noite e de terra depois da chuva extremamente agradável depois de um dia inteiro em casa. Raramente tinha tempo para aproveitar esses detalhes.

Já estava do lado de dentro novamente, no prédio de frente para o seu, apertando o botão do elevador. Seu coração dispara e percebe que a mão tremia de leve. O que diabos estava indo fazer?

Seu cérebro gritava a palavra _agradecer, _mas não tinha certeza se podia confiar nele. Suas mãos suavam e teve vontade de correr. Mas, por algum motivo aquém de sua compreensão, manteve-se no lugar.

Um obrigado, te vejo amanhã não poderia doer tanto assim, poderia?

Com essa resolução em mente, suas ideias clareiam e consegue obstinar-se. Cruzando os andares com o que restava de sua coragem, chegando ao local correto. Assim que põe os pés para fora, as luzes se acendem e ele fica ali, parado no pequeno corredor, completamente sem ação.

Sua mente sabia o que ele tinha de fazer, mas seu corpo parecia negar-se a obedecer, obrigando-o a permanecer parado. Era um sentimento confuso que o fazia perceber o quanto amava ordem e clareza.

Talvez aquilo fosse uma má ideia. Talvez devesse ir para casa. Seu corpo inclina-se para frente e para trás e suas mãos remexem-se, nervosas. Segundos que se arrastavam como horas e já tinha quase certeza estar alcançando uma decisão, quando, para sua surpresa total, a porta a sua frente se abre, acendendo um fecho de luz em sua direção.

Quanto tempo havia ficado ali parado até as luzes automáticas se apagarem?

-Camus? - A voz grave de Milo parecia totalmente surpresa, assim como sua expressão. Os dois trocam olhares interrogativo vez de Camus limpar a garganta, para se explicar.

-Vim… han, para-hann… Agradecer - Murmura, o que parece fazer uma luz se acender no rosto do moreno, que lhe brinda com seu melhor sorriso caloroso.

-Eu só estava indo buscar a pizza, estou recebendo uns amigos - Explica, saindo da frente da porta, em um óbvio convite para que Camus se aproximasse e entrasse. E, por mais que isso o surpreendesse, é exatamente o que ele faz.

-Desculpe, se estou atrapalhando, posso voltar depois - Não queria incomodar ninguém, muito menos interromper uma reunião de amigos, mas o loiro realmente não parece se importar, sinalizando isso com a cabeça, um leve sorriso sem graça, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Camus volta a sentir-se nervoso e o coração acelera um pouco com o gesto.

E, enquanto o loiro o conduzia pelo curto caminho até a sala, tem todo o tempo do mundo para arrepender-se de suas ações. Vir até ali havia sido um erro? O que ele esperara? O que podia esperar? Aquela história toda era uma loucura, desde o princípio.

E então uma razão tomada de pânico frígio parece tomar conta de seu corpo, atravessando seu coração, arrepiando-o. Tem de lutar para manter seu chão e não fugir de suas decisões.

Podia ver uma porção de rostos sorridentes e confusos a sua frente.

-Shura, vai buscar a pizza! - Milo diz, meio autoritário, meio brincalhão, ralhando quando o amigo, sentado de costas no sofá entra em cena.

-Mas por que…? - E o rapaz chamado Shura para no meio da frase, quando vira o rosto, encarando o recém chegado. A expressão de dúvida e o enrugado entre seus olhos dura apenas um segundo, antes de ele levantar-se e lançar a Camus seu melhor sorriso malicioso e pegar o dinheiro na mão de Milo, saindo pela porta, batendo-a. O ruivo consegue sentir a intensidade da batida por cada um de seus ossos, que agora, tinha certeza, podiam doer.

Era como se eles rangessem de nervoso, incontroláveis. Era uma definição estranha, porém real, sentia o pulsar do coração e podia ouvi-lo.

-Pessoal - Milo chama a atenção dos outros presentes, como se ele precisasse. Àquela altura todos já os encaravam - Esse aqui é o Camus, hoje ele vai ficar um pouco com a gente - E ele dá seu melhor sorriso inocente, mas mesmo assim, o referido sente um arrepio na espinha, quando o escorpiano toca suas costas, descendo a mão apenas um pouco mais do que deveria, em um claro movimento de incentivo.

Com mais alguns minutos na sala, e Camus já sabia todos os nomes. Os namorados sentados lado a lado no sofá eram Shaka, um rapaz loiro de belos, orgulhosos e impressionantes olhos azuis, Mu, um rapaz de olhar obstinado, cabelos lilases e olhos verdes, um rapaz que todos chamavam de Máscara, com cabelos esbranquiçados e olhos vermelhos, seu namorado de aparência afeminada (que aparentemente não fazia parte da banda), de longos cabelos cacheados e azulados, Afrodite, os gêmeos Saga e Kannon, muito parecidos, ambos de cabelos de diferentes tons de azul, um fazendo parte da banda e outro não, Camus não tinha certeza de qual era qual e o dito Shura, que agora voltava, causando o caos com as caixas de pizza.

As caixas logo são depositadas na mesa de centro e abertas, os pedaços voando de dentro como que devorados por bestas selvagens, um gritando mais alto do que o outro, conversando e rindo. Refrigerante e cerveja caem no chão e são limpados.

Compreensivo, Milo não o deixa de lado, conduzindo-o para o sofá, sentando-se a seu lado.

Tentando esforçar-se, Camus acaba por surpreender-se achando com quem realmente conversar.

Aparentemente Mu estava se formando na faculdade em literatura e Shaka se formara em administração. As faculdades que queria e acabara fazendo, respectivamente. Eles aparentemente se conheceram em uma feira de livros, proporcionada pela universidade. Se esbarrando pelos estandes, acabaram interessados pelo mesmo livro, que, infelizmente, era a última edição disponível.

Depois de um mais do que justo Jokenpô, Shaka saíra vencedor, mas o fato lhes causara um interesse em comum e depois disso saíram para almoçar juntos e acabaram passando a tarde inteira trocando ideias e outros interesses comuns.

Sem quererem que o dia acabasse, trocaram telefones e antes que se percebesse, estavam namorando. Camus achou a história distrativa e antes que notasse o que fazia, estava trocando experiências de trabalho com Shaka e bons livros com Mu.

A conversa parecia não ter fim e os dois eram extremamente educados e riam consigo, nunca deixando-o sozinho ou desconfortável com a situação.

Eles disseram também saber como era se sentir novo em uma situação e aproveitaram para contar sobre como a banda, que aparentemente possuíam, começara.

Camus só precisou ponderar por um segundo em que parte Milo se encaixava naquela história, antes de ter as respostas.

Aparentemente Mu era amigo de infância de Milo e acabou reencontrando-o quando começou a namorar Shaka, uma vez que eles eram amigos. Pouco a pouco, o grupo estava montado e se encontrava sempre, tocando aqui ou ali só para matar o tempo. E antes que percebessem, acabaram de fato formando uma banda.

A ideia original, um passatempo acabou ficando cada vez mais intensa e agora tinham até um agente. Aparentemente a banda estava crescendo e todos esperavam, um dia, em breve, poder viver só de tocarem nela.

Camus lança um olhar rápido ao rapaz a seu lado, que conversava animado e gesticulava, sem olha-lo, perguntando-se qual seria seu papel dentro da banda, um pouco envergonhado de fazer a pergunta.

A noite acaba sendo muito melhor do que o planejado e, quando ela se estica um pouco além da conta, Camus se vê desejando que ela durasse ainda mais. Afinal, quanto tempo fazia desde sua última boa conversa? Uma que contribuía de verdade, onde podia discutir os problemas reais de seu ramo de trabalho, filmes, literatura, acrescentar coisas a seu leque de conhecimento e ficar curioso e entretido na conversação com alguém?

Queria que a noite durasse mais e despediu-se desejando poder conhecer aquelas pessoas melhor, encontra-las de novo e conversar um pouco mais.

O silêncio da casa só era quebrado pelo barulho típico de louça sendo posta na máquina. Camus hesita um pouco na porta, mas a fecha, tentando não pensar muito no assunto.

Voltando-se para o interior da casa que acabara de conhecer, um modelo tão similar com o seu, mas com a decoração tão mais pessoal, recolhe as caixas vazias de pizza e os copos descartáveis, levando-os a cozinha.

-Onde ponho isso aqui? - Sua voz faz Milo pular de susto e derrubar um copo, que espatifa-se no chão.

-Caralho! - E ele o encara com a mão no coração, enquanto Camus permanecia imóvel, sem certeza do que fazer a seguir - Achei que você tinha ido embora! Você me deu um susto desgraçado - E em seguida ri um pouco, descontraindo o ambiente - Você quase me matou de susto, sendo mais preciso - E tira a franja do rosto com o dorso da mão, ainda rindo - Pode colocar na lata de lixo ali - E indica um lixo grande, que entrevia pela porta aberta de uma pequena lavanderia.

Automático e ainda incerto, joga o lixo fora, ouvindo quando a máquina de lavar louça é ligada, o barulho ritmado começando a combinar com o sentimento de nervoso que renascia em seu coração. Talvez realmente devesse ter ido embora com os outros convidados.

Era isso que ele quisera dizer, não era? Que ele queria que ele fosse embora? Engole em seco, ajeitando de leve os cabelos. Sentia-se estranhamente inseguro como há anos não se sentia.

Volta para a cozinha abraçando o próprio corpo, sentindo leves tremores perpassarem-no.

-Talvez...Han… - Isso chama a atenção de Milo, que estava de costas para si, as mãos na cintura. Ele tinha belas costas, mesmo por debaixo da camiseta larga - Você quer eu eu vá? - Acaba sendo direto, não sabendo ser outra coisa além disso.

Uma expressão intrigada surge no rosto do moreno, que sorri, como se aquilo fosse uma espécie de pegadinha.

-A gente podia...Han… - E pausa, parecendo ponderar com o que completar a lacuna ali, coçando a cabeça - Conversar na sala? - Termina, e Camus tem de confessar que um sentimento próximo ao desapontamento surtiu efeito em seu corpo, encoberto por um mais óbvio alívio, por não ser rechaçado.

Milo o deixa ir primeiro e sentar-se no sofá, confortavelmente, antes de vir a sentar-se também. Os dois sentaram de lado no acolchoado, um de frente para o outro, engolindo em seco, embaraçados pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

-Então, você está-han-melhor? - Milo indaga, olhando-o no rosto com cautela, analisando-o. Camus sorri.

-Sim, estou, dormi bastante, acho que estou praticamente recuperado.

-Isso é bom de ouvir. - Antes que o silêncio instaurasse, Camus emenda, incapaz de lidar com a falta de conversação, a estranheza.

-Seus amigos são legais. - Não tem tempo de deixar Milo contribuir antes de continuar - Eles estavam me contando sobre a banda de vocês. Aparentemente estão fazendo sucesso, não? - E ri, nervoso.

-Um pouco, acho que sim - E parecia calmo quando falava, senhor de si. - Passamos por alguns perrengues, como todo mundo, mas acho que as coisas estão se ajeitando. Diferente do pessoal, apesar do meu diploma em advocacia, que nunca tive interesse em usar - E solta uma risada divertida, lançando um olhar direto que faz maravilhas com a coluna arrepiada de Camus, intenso - Eu era bartender até pouco tempo, quando comecei a trabalhar por tempo integral com a banda. Valeu a pena, estou ganhando o suficiente e me divertindo ao mesmo tempo. - E estica o sorriso, seus olhos ganhando um novo brilho perigoso.

-Você é formado em advocacia? - Parece ser a única informação capaz de Camus processar, fazendo o moreno rir, descrente e balançar a cabeça. Tudo parecia mais difícil do que a ideia original.

-Sim, é tão difícil assim de acreditar? - Ele tinha uma sobrancelha levantada e cruza os braços. Camus é pego de surpresa e começa a rir.

-Um pouco. - Confessa, fazendo Milo sorrir também. - Olhando para você eu diria que você é da área criativa, sei lá, publicidade e propaganda talvez - E também cruza os braços, recostando-se no braço do sofá.

Milo faz uma cara ponderativa por alguns segundos e depois suspira, ajeitando uma mecha do rebelde cabelo loiro.

-Talvez você tenha razão. Se eu não tivesse entrado para a música, seria uma área mais parecida comigo, talvez. Embora devo dizer, estava plenamente satisfeito como bartender.

-Não duvido - E Camus tinha um sorriso real no rosto dessa vez. Cem por cento genuíno, que fez Milo encara-lo um pouco encabulado e engolir em seco. Era um jogo perigoso de se jogar. O escorpiano volta a sentir a vontade de toca-lo e contém-se, apertando com força os próprio braços.

-E você? Digo - E embanana-se nas palavras, conduzindo sua linha de pensamentos impuros - Eu nunca soube no que você trabalhava.

-Na verdade sou analista de gráficos basicamente. Quase todas as necessidades da empresa passam por mim alguma hora. Eu sou do departamento que diz se vale a pena ou não investir em algo, de acordo com os números.

Milo faz uma careta, torcendo os lábios e enrugando o nariz.

-Sem ofensa, mas isso parece um porre - Camus ri novamente, inclinando-se para frente.

-Não estou ofendido.

-Mas você ao menos gosta do trabalho que faz? - É a segunda vez que Camus é pego de surpresa nos últimos minutos e começava a se ver a vontade, relaxando um pouco os ombros e a postura. Estrala o pescoço, descruzando os braços e baixando o olhar.

-Não é assim tão simples - Murmura - É um trabalho, como qualquer outro, paga as minhas contas, ocupa o meu tempo… Não é como se eu fosse uma dessas pessoas com um grande sonho, de qualquer forma - E quando levanta o rosto tinha a total intenção de sorrir diante de seu comentário, mas a maneira como Milo o encarava fez um calafrio passar por sua espinha. Sente o ar engasgar na garganta e sem perceber encara de leve os lábios bem formados do rapaz.

O olhar do escorpiano era uma coisa desconcertante, denso, estático, cortante, elétrico, pesado, quase vivo de tão complexo. Camus sentia que não conseguiria desviar o olhar.

Seu corpo parecia esquentar em resposta àquilo e Camus ficou se perguntando quanto tempo aguentaria antes de precisar fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

E então o loiro expira, alto, desviando os olhos. O momento havia sido quebrado.

-Você não devia fazer isso. Levar a sua vida no automático, não se ocupar de nada que gosta, simplesmente ir levando. Se você nem ao menos tentar se ocupar com alguma coisa que gosta, que tipo de vida é essa? Ainda mais no seu trabalho, você me disse que chega todos os dias as duas da manhã! - Camus percebe que estava recebendo uma espécie de esporro, uma recriminação e estava pronto para se defender, quando, no último minuto percebe uma mudança na atitude e postura de Milo, quanto ele fecha os olhos e os aperta com a ponta dos dedos - Desculpe-me, isso não é da minha conta, eu não devia interferir.

Depois disso, um novo silêncio desconfortável se instaura.

Camus parou para pensar naquilo por um instante. Nunca havia tido nada que gostaria particularmente de fazer, talvez, até por isso, não se importava realmente de levar a vida que levava. Embora, precisasse confessar, originalmente o plano não fosse esse. E também, vinha se sentindo cansado, velho e sozinho. Talvez a amargura tivesse suas origens ali. Era um workaholic nato, mas não tinha mais nada em sua vida além daquilo para equilibrar.

Começa a cutucar o jeans, com o polegar, como se o descascasse.

-Você sabe… - Começa baixinho, de novo levantando o rosto, dessa vez percebendo que Milo também mantinha a cabeça baixa e a levantava para ouvir o que dizia. - Originalmente… Não era isso que eu ia fazer…. - E respira fundo, tirando a franja dos olhos, afastando-a do rosto com um gesto irritado - Eu queria guardar dinheiro, quem sabe começar um negócio próprio, uma cafeteria ou algo assim, não sei… Mas acho que acabei ficando e a situação se arrastando - E parou de falar, as palavras murchando em sua boca.

Milo sinaliza um tudo bem com as mãos, com um sorriso apologético.

-Eu já disse que sinto muito, não é da minha conta, desculpe-me.

Camus acena, como se não se importasse, pois na verdade, de fato não se importava.

-Mas se é assim, que importância de fato tem o seu trabalho para você? Para você ficar nele todo esse tempo? - Milo ousa perguntar.

Camus dá de ombros.

-Acho que, de certa forma, é a única coisa que eu tenho - Ao falar aquelas palavras notou o quão deprimente aquilo parecia e desejou poder não tê-las falado. No mínimo o rapaz a sua frente o achava patético por agora.

Bem, o estrago estava feito e, se nada acontecesse de qualquer forma, não é como se estivesse perdendo algo, pois nada tivera. O pensamento o incomoda um pouco, mas não se permite afetar, afastando-o de sua mente.

Milo solta uma risadinha nervosa.

-Mas e sua família, amigos?

Camus lhe devolve um forçado sorriso vazio, mas nega com a cabeça. Aquilo faz a cabeça de Milo doer e se sente mal por compadecer-se. Sabia que o pior sentimento que poderia ter por alguém era pena e detestaria que sentissem aquilo por si, então afastou o sentimento.

Como ele mesmo havia dito, ele não estava em posição de julgar ninguém.

-E literatura? Eu ouvi você conversar ardentemente sobre isso com Mu.

-Literatura - Seus olhos se inflamam - Eu sempre amei literatura, mas é diferente. Eu queria ter me formado em literatura francesa, você sabe, metade porque minha família é de ascendência francesa, como você pode perceber, Camus e tal, mas a outra verdade porque eu realmente amo a literatura local.

-E por que não fez isso?

-Ah, você sabe né? Na época não me ocorreu que poderia ficar preso nisso para sempre. Meu pai queria tanto que eu me formasse em uma faculdade 'útil' e 'prática'. E de certa forma não o culpo, eu meio que puxei o pragmatismo dele.

Milo tem de rir daquilo.

-Sério? Meus pais deram graças a Deus quando eu entrei na universidade. Eles sempre acharam que eu não ia dar em nada, e, para falar a verdade, eu não posso culpa-los, eu era uma criança terrível e um adolescente pior ainda - E sorri ao se lembrar disso - Eu saía por aí batendo em todo mundo, era super relapso, me preocupava mais em fumar e beber do que propriamente qualquer outra coisa. -Eu sempre achei que fosse terminar minha vida como mendigo - E riu um pouco, descontraindo o ambiente - Quero dizer, nunca gostei de estudar, na escola sempre fui um dos piores alunos da sala. Aliás, você tem cara de ter sido super nerd. - E sorri, malicioso.

O arrepio volta e Camus sente-se sem graça, mas corresponde o sorriso.

-Eu era, confesso. - E os dois riem um pouco mais.

-Se fôssemos colegas de classe eu iria te pentelhar tanto que você teria nenhum tempo para se preocupar em estudar. Você teria de chamar sua mãe para fazer uma reclamação formal - E dá um sorrisinho orgulhoso e carregado de segundos significados.

Camus aceita o desafio.

-Ah é é? Quem sabe se não fôssemos amigos eu não poderia dar um jeito nesse seu jeito irresponsavelmente irreverente?

-Eu duvido, esse é um dos meus charmes naturais - E os dois voltam a rir, agradados nas respectivas companhias. - Não tenho conserto.

E os dois riem ainda mais. Milo se via incrivelmente aliviado por terem saído daquele assunto.

-Seus pais devem ter engasgado de felicidade então, ao ver você não só entrar, como se formar em direito.

-Acho que depois do baque de eu de fato ter entrado em uma faculdade, uma séria ainda por cima, eu ter me formado não foi assim, tão impactante. Eu acho que eles chegaram a conclusão de que àquela altura do campeonato, nada poderia surpreende-los.

-Uma boa teoria, uma boa teoria de fato. - E depois de apenas um instante de silêncio, os olhos de Camus brilham de malícia, enquanto ele encarava o que estava a sua frente. Uma mudança que Milo certamente aprova - E eles já sabiam que você era gay nessa época?

Era sua vez de provocar. Milo volta a cair na gargalhada, a pergunta pegando-o totalmente desprevenido.

-E quem disse que eu sou? - Responde com o tom igualmente travesso, cerrando de leve os olhos. O ruivo devolve o olhar, superior.

-Apenas um palpite.

Milo apenas ri um pouco mais, gostando da provocação e do rumo que tomara a conversa.

-Não me lembro de ter anunciado com cornetas por aí, mas acho que eles sempre souberam, nunca precisei esconder nada deles assim. - E levanta as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços em um sinal de desafio, respirando fundo.

-Seus pais soam tão loucos quanto você! - Camus exclama, sorrindo, uma mão passando no cabelo, tirando-o do rosto - Nunca conseguiria imaginar pais assim. Eles eram hippies ou algo assim?

-Algo assim, algo assim - Milo brinca, condescendente - Mas por que? Seus velhos eram difíceis?

Camus tem a impressão de estar sendo exposto da pior maneira possível para o rapaz, como se tudo de ruim a seu respeito fosse subitamente revelado. Um pouco embaraçado pelo fato, limpa a garganta pigarreando, ganhando tempo.

-Na verdade eu ainda era bem novo quando minha mãe morreu e eu nunca fui nunca próximo do meu pai. Acho que nunca teria contado para ele nenhuma dessas coisas.

Milo acena com a cabeça, afirmando um entendimento.

-A maior parte das pessoas é assim - E reitera, rapidamente - Digo, tenho noção da minha sorte. Meus velhos são o máximo.

Camus sorri, aprazido.

-Eles deviam te dar bastante liberdade não? Quando você era adolescente, sei lá… - Ao ver a expressão de Milo, uma pontada de sorriso desponta em sua frase, fazendo Milo ter ímpetos de inclinar-se e roçar os lábios nos seus - Talvez até um pouco demais, para você ter ficado como ficou.

-Hei! O que você quer dizer com isso? - Os dois trocavam risinhos cúmplices. - Não, mas é sério, eles eram liberais mesmo. Eu lembro de ter, sei lá, meus quatorze anos, por aí, e ter cerveja no meu aniversário - E ri, sob o olhar descrente de Camus - Meus colegas adoravam.

-Eu imagino que sim, seu irresponsável juvenil! - Milo dá um sorriso descarado, enquanto Camus acerta um tapa em seu joelho, fazendo o brilho no olhar do escorpiano só crescer.

Os dos param por alguns instantes, parando de rir. A mão de Camus ainda estava no joelho de Milo. Um silêncio denso cai no recinto e o ruivo desliza sua mão suavemente, na tentativa de retira-la dali, mas a mão morena recai sobre a sua.

A respiração prende na garganta de Camus.

O ar voltava a ficar pesado e os dois trocam olhares. Camus conseguia ver os olhos de Milo escurecendo, o azul ficando mais escuro, quase preto e seu coração começa a acelerar no peito, em resposta. Não só seu coração…

Milo apoia-se no sofá, aproximando-se de leve. Os rostos estavam próximos, o aquariano conseguia sentir a respiração de Milo em seu rosto. Camus sentia a tensão tão forte em seu corpo que ele parecia eletrizado.

Milo engole em seco, respirando fundo.

Os olhos de Camus repousam em sua boca. A mão de Milo estava apoiada logo ao lado do corpo do ruivo.

O olhar de Milo percorre o rosto de Camus uma e outra vez. Depois de respirar fundo mais uma vez, levanta seu corpo de leve, depositando um beijo leve na testa de Camus.

O beijo é suficiente para mandar um choque por sua espinha e fazê-lo suspirar de leve. O ruivo lambe os lábios secos e Milo luta para se afastar.

-Está ficando tarde. - E o escorpiano se distancia de leve, mas é a vez dele depositar a mão em sua coxa, casualmente, chamando sua atenção.

Seu coração estava disparado e seu sangue engrossara. Ficar perto dele fazia seu pulso acelerar, o fazia sentir-se vivo. Ambos estavam incrivelmente excitados e recuperavam o fôlego, as respirações normais.

-Te vejo amanhã? - E com isso Milo levanta-se, se espreguiçando. Camus ainda precisa de alguns segundos para assimilar tudo aquilo, mas acena, inspirando várias vezes.

-Cla-claro! Nos vemos amanhã - Camus nem ao menos conseguiria esconder o quão excitado ainda estava, chegando a ser desconfortável ficar em pé, mas Milo parecia nem olha-lo direito, um sorriso embaraçado no rosto, enquanto passava a mão pelo mesmo em um gesto nervosamente cansado. - Tchau tchau - E com isso, Camus praticamente foge do apartamento, ouvindo a porta bater atrás de si.

Seu coração ainda retumbava na caixa torácica, frenético e suas mãos suavam frio.

Por que Milo se afastara? O que tinha sido aquilo? Teria se enganado? Apressando o passo, voltava para o apartamento rapidamente.

Tinha vontade de se esconder debaixo das cobertas e não sair de lá nunca mais.

* * *

Olá meu bom pessoal!  
Primeiramente gostaria de me desculpar pela demora... Estive tão exaustivamente ocupada que não tive tempo nem para respirar (Mentira, respirar, respirei bastante viu? hahaha) Mas estou mesmo trabalhando e me ocupando bastante e mal mexia no computador para nada...Escrever então, publicar nem pensar :)  
Mas voltei e espero compensar a espera com o capítulo... No próximo as coisas esquentam, prometo ;) hehehehe

Segundo, gostaria de agradecer a todos que comentaram e pedir para que continuem assim. Suas opiniões são deveras importantes para mim e sem seu incentivo realmente não me sinto nada motivada a continuar ou postar. Então, permanece, quanto mais comentários, mais me esforço para postar ^~

Terceiro e não menos importante... Já ouviram a música nova do Nick Jonas, Chains? Estou completa e totalmente obcecada por ela! hahahahaha se não escutaram, ouçam. É maravilinda! Repeat eterno! hahaha

E aí? O que acham que acontece agora? Camus vai ao show? Falta novamente? Eles se pegam ou ainda demoram? Milo ataca primeiro ou Camus? Como vai ser um relacionamento entre peças tão diferentes? Sugestões? Histeria? Críticas ou confetes? Espero para ouvi-los hahahaa

Bem, gostaria de agradecer as meninas que comentaram _Kumo22, WingedVic, FlanneryFics _e o meu _Guest._ Sério, muito obrigada mesmo! O três está aqui por causa de vocês :) Espero que não desistam do projeto!  
Até o próximo!

Postado: 09.04.2015

XoXo  
Ja ne.

Suss


	4. Parte IV - Can't get my hands out of you

Parte Quatro - Can't get my hands out of you

Camus acorda, sentindo-se abatido. Queria que o dia estivesse chuvoso, mas o mesmo estava quente e abafado, com um sol bonito e simpático despontando no horizonte.

Com um grunhido cansado, toma um banho longo e desmotivado, arruma os cabelos, deixando-os molhados para secarem naturalmente e se veste com uma jeans escura e uma camiseta com um logo da banda Arctic Mokeys. Tinha aquela camiseta há uns dez anos.

Dá um suspiro exasperado e resolve ocupar-se. Tinha muito o que fazer e apenas um dia para fazê-lo, considerando que voltaria a trabalhar logo segunda-feira. Acabou-se a festa, acabou-se a licença. Não que se importasse muito, na verdade.

Mecanicamente, começa o longo e mais do que procrastinado processo de arrumar a casa. Retira tudo o que estava estragado da geladeira, passa pano e aspirador em todo o apartamento, troca os lençóis e limpa o banheiro. Faz compras para preencher o espaço vazio no refrigerador, tudo em um impulso só, sem pensar muito no que fazia, apenas sabendo que tinha de fazê-lo.

Retira algumas das coisas que ainda estavam em caixas do escritório, depositando-a em seus devidos lugares. Envergonha-se ao perceber que muitas daquelas coisas já não tinham mais utilidade, uma vez que, não as achando, acabara por re compra-las.

Ao terminar tudo isso, estava suado e mais do que cansado, exaurido e resolve tomar um segundo banho. A noite já brincava no céu, assim com a temperatura caíra para uma mais amena e agradável, uma brisa suave entrando pela janela aberta.

Camus encara a lua por alguns momentos, em um transe perdido.

Não devia ter lavado o cabelo de manhã, pois com todo esse trabalho, devia ter suado e sujado a franja, teria de lava-lo de novo? Devia ter pensado nisso antes, amaldiçoa-se. Todos os pensamentos triviais evaporam, quando seu celular vibra em cima da mesinha de centro e ele pega, ligando o visor, vendo uma mensagem de Milo. Seu coração dá uma engasgada contra a sua vontade, ao lembrar-se do que se passara no dia anterior, seu coração começando a retumbar dentro de seu peito.

' Vem ao show? Estou te esperando ;) '

O ruivo fica estático, observando o visor, ponderando o que fazer. Contra sua vontade, queria ir, muito embora achasse que tinha interpretado mal os sinais dos últimos dias. Respira fundo, sentindo-se trêmulo, as borboletas no estômago sendo uma maldição a ser combatida. Precisava manter o controle e não estava sendo muito bom nisso nos últimos dias. O escorpiano parecia ter aparecido para abalar suas estruturas.

Se pensasse friamente, como deveria ter feito já há algum tempo, embora, tinha a impressão, não conseguisse fazer isso muito bem, quem estava mandando os sinais confusos era Milo, uma hora insinuando muito, outras horas fugindo quando as coisas estavam prestes a ficar boas.

A brincadeira devassa de algum tempo atrás vem a sua cabeça e se envergonha. O que diabos estava se passando entre eles?

Camus senta no sofá, cansado, considerando desistir de ir. Seria simplesmente tão mais fácil...

* * *

O rapaz chega à casa de show por volta das nove e quarenta da noite, com um novo banho tomado, dessa vez com os cabelos devidamente alinhados, as mesmas calças jeans de durante o dia, a camiseta preta de mangas compridas escolhida meticulosamente não parecendo mais uma boa ideia, ao sentir o calor de todas aquelas pessoas ao redor de si.

O lugar era escuro e estava lotado, centenas e centenas de pessoas em pé conversavam, trocando ideias, esperando o show começar. Havia jovens e pessoas mais velhas, pessoas de cabelos coloridos, ousadas, expondo seus corpos, fazendo Camus sentir-se velho e antiquado, excessivamente conservador.

O excesso de calor do ajuntamento de pessoas certamente não lhe passa despercebido quando se movimenta para perto do palco, apesar de algumas exclamações e até reclamações daqueles por quem passava, espremidamente.

Manda uma mensagem, avisando que já havia chegado.

Estava quase chegando ao palco quando seu celular vibra com uma resposta no bolso. Era impossível pega-lo agora, então Camus continua a jornada, até alcançar seu destino.

O palco tinha uma entrada lateral para o pessoal especializado, o _staff._ O homem para em frente a um segurança, as sobrancelhas juntas, indagando-se como prosseguir.

-Sim? - O homem não parecia nada simpático.

-Olá, eu sou Camus….Sou convidado do-

-Camus! - Mu aparece do fundo do corredor, aproximando-se cautelosamente - Pode deixa-lo passar, ele está conosco! - O ariano exclama e o homem faz exatamente isso, rapidamente. - E aí? Como você está? - O ariano é super simpático, enquanto o conduz por dentro dos corredores escuros do backstage para o camarim. E solta um risinho - O Milo já estava começando a subir pelas paredes, achando que você não vinha.

O comentário faz, por algum motivo, Camus extremamente envergonhado, embora ele tenha tentado ao máximo esconder e manter a compostura fria usual.

-Estou bem, me recuperei da gripe, creio eu.

-Isso é bom, ninguém merece ter de trabalhar doente. It suuuuccckkksssssssss! - O ruivo ri um pouco, notando o agradável cheiro de baunilha provindo dos cabelos cor de lavanda. Mu abre uma porta pintada de preto e Camus percebe que se tivesse de voltar por onde viera, não conseguiria. Aquele lugar era um labirinto de desce e sobes, corredores e escadas escuros. Não parecia visto de fora.

Seu pensamento é interrompido, quando é obrigado a se acostumar com a claridade no interior, súbita. Todos os rapazes estavam lá e também havia dois maquiadores, algumas pessoas com fones e pranchetas nas mãos, sofás confortáveis espalhados pelos cantos, cadeiras de frente para os vários espelhos, roupas pelo chão, uma porta escancarada revelava um banheiro, com as luzes apagadas. Fios por todos os lados, o local era uma bagunça.

Camus avista Milo do outro lado do recinto e sente um imediato calor crescer por seu baixo ventre, seu coração acelerar, querendo sair pela boca. O escorpiano tinha o longo e cacheado cabelo loiro repicado preso em um desarrumado rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Calças pretas rasgadas e uma blusa regata branca que com certeza já vira dias melhores, desfiada, assim como munhequeiras pretas e o lápis de olho o transformavam, deixando-o mais imponente, perigoso e incrivelmente sexy.

Ele parecia ocupado, concentrado, conversando com um rapaz desconhecido, fazendo vários acenos, parecendo acertar alguma coisa.

-Vem aqui! - E Mu o puxa, rindo para perto de Shaka, tirando seus olhos e mente do outro a sua frente.

-E aí? Se não é o viciado em literatura! - E o loiro movimenta as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo, sardonicamente. - O Milo já estava enlouquecendo, ele achou que você não ia aparecer, de novo. - Dessa vez, pego menos de surpresa, Camus é capaz de rir, apesar de seu nítido embaraço.

Shaka também usava lápis de olho, dando-lhe uma aparência selvagem e exótica. Sua beleza até teria mexido com o aquariano, não fosse sua cabeça estar em outro lugar. Todos pareciam usar roupas desgastadas, dando-lhes uma aparência mais agressiva, quase grunge. Era engraçado vê-los assim, assumindo uma persona.

O virginiano também pergunta por sua saúde e em seguida por sua opinião em um livro.

Pego desprevenido, sua concentração se volta dessa vez, totalmente para o loiro. E, antes que percebesse, estavam discutindo Fitzgerald, Kurt Vonnegut e as melhores obras de William Golding. Quanto tempo fazia desde que lera seu último bom livro? Já nem lembrava mais.

Sendo bem honesto, não se lembrava de seu último livro lido, ponto final. O pensamento o incomoda. Quando parara? Por que? Promete a si mesmo que voltaria a ler, com urgência, sentindo-se instantaneamente melhor. Não tinha notado o quanto aquilo lhe fazia falta até então.

Tão entretido estava na conversação, que logo mais estavam trocando recomendações e resolvendo as pequenas discordâncias de opinião. Fazia tempo desde que estivera tão empolgado em uma conversação intelectual.

Os minutos escorrem rapidamente, por entre os dedos, escorregadios, quase líquidos, fugindo de seus participantes. E uma hora passa sem que nem ao menos tivessem começado, tão longe pareciam querer ir.

Subitamente, sente Mu cutucar discretamente sua perna, com um sorriso engraçado no rosto delicado. Uma sobrancelha de Camus é levantada em interrogação.

-Acho que temos alguém enciumado da atenção que você está nos dispensando. - E esconde uma expressão bastante irônica, cobrindo a boca, indicando um ponto além deles. Sentindo o corpo retesar imediatamente, vira o rosto, deparando-se com um Milo encarando-o intensamente, do outro lado de onde estavam, de um sofá preto, isolado. Ele levanta uma sobrancelha, abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

Um arrepio sobe pela espinha do aquariano.

-Acho que você devia ir lá, senão ele pode vir até aqui, nos bater e te buscar - E Shaka troca um sorriso com o namorado, maldoso. O tempo que levou para Camus cruzar o salão, Milo estava batendo o dedo de maneira impaciente sobre o sofá, onde mantinha os braços abertos, apoiados no encosto.

-Achei que não fosse me dar um minuto de seu tempo - A voz dele era incrivelmente rouca e o rapaz sente a reação imediata em seu corpo.

-Você parecia… Ahn… Ocupado - Comenta, dando de ombros, mas sentindo-se subitamente embaraçado.

-É mesmo? - E suspira, passando a mão nos fios rebeldes, de uma maneira incrivelmente sensual aos olhos de Camus, que se remexe no lugar, sem saber o que fazer. A totalidade dos sinais misturados que o loiro vinha lançando em sua direção o deixava confuso a ponto de machucar, sem saber o que esperar. Mas, ao invés de manifestar suas dúvidas, copia o gesto de Milo, sob o olhar intenso do mesmo. - Achei que ligaria quando chegasse, estava começando a ficar preocupado que não viesse.

-Eu mandei uma mensagem.

-Eu vi, não viu minha resposta? - Não, não havia visto, mas agora que mencionara, Camus sentia-se incrivelmente tentado a simplesmente alcançar o bolso de suas calças e ver o que ele havia mandado. Podia jurar que seus dedos até coçavam de curiosidade - Como você entrou?

Camus dá de ombros.

-Paguei minha entrada e entrei, como você achou que faria? - Começava a ficar nervoso com essa troca de palavras e leva uma mão ao quadril, para em seguida cruzar os braços sobre o peito, sem saber o que fazer com os braços e mãos, sentindo-se um pouco acuado.

-Você comprou sua entrada? Mas você era meu convidado. Eu exijo devolver-lhe o dinheiro. - Mas quando Milo se mexia e ajeitava, puxando a carteira do bolso traseiro, Camus se adianta, segurando-lhe as mãos.

-Não precisa, sério mesmo! Sem problemas! - Primeiramente o loiro anui, em um gesto tão pequeno que é imperceptível, depois olha as mãos, aonde Camus ainda tinha seus dedos depositados sobre os dele e um brilho de mordacidade nasce em seus olhos, como se uma nuvem subitamente os cobrisse, fazendo-os mais escuros.

-Como anda sua saúde Camus? - E as mãos morenas subitamente acariciavam as suas em um movimento vagaroso e sensual. A eletricidade é rápida por suas costas e o ruivo engole em seco, sentindo a mesma nuvem de concupiscência encobrir suas vistas. - Está melhor? - A voz de Milo era tão rouca, aveludada, tão repuxada que era como sexo puro, falando com todos os poros do corpo de Camus de uma única vez, acordando-o, provocando-o.

-Sim - E concorda, uma ereção nada desejada nascendo em seu corpo, começando a incomoda-lo. - Bem melhor - Sua voz saía falhada e roufenha, carregada do desejo que sentia. O escorpiano se focaliza apenas por alguns segundos em sua excitação aparente, antes de puxa-lo pela mão.

-Vem aqui - O gesto é súbito e não totalmente delicado, então Camus perde o equilíbrio, tombando para frente, embora Milo o ampare, segurando-o pela cintura contra si. Agora estava sobre o colo do moreno, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, mas mal tem tempo de assimilar a informação, estava sendo beijado.

A boca de Milo era surpreendentemente macia contra a sua e seus lábios se encaixavam com alguma perfeição. Não havia tido tempo para fechar a boca pelo susto, mas o escorpiano não parecia querer se aproveitar do fato.

Segurando seus pulsos e acariciando-os com firmeza, começa a provoca-lo, com um beijo longo, sem nunca aprofunda-lo, puxando o lábio inferior do ruivo devagar, entre os dentes.

-Caralho, você me deixa louco - As palavras descontroladas sussurradas em seu ouvido, seguidas de beijos lascivos atrás de sua orelha e pelo seu pescoço só serviram para deixar o aquariano ainda mais excitado, passando a ser desconfortável. Sua ereção encontrava a de Milo por cima das calças e inconscientemente Camus se mexe um pouco, friccionando o local, sentindo um choque percorrer seu corpo, gemendo baixo.

Milo grunhe e o ruivo nota o olhar selvagem que tomava sua face, os olhos de um tom quase negro de desejo, as pupilas dilatadas. O moreno segura a cintura do outro, as mãos entrando por debaixo de sua blusa, passando a tocar sua pele, em um movimento sensual, subindo e descendo com firmeza, deixando um rastro de fogo, onde encontrava sua pele. A cada toque, Camus se inclinava mais em sua direção, tentando aumentar o contato de suas peles.

A sensação era de enlouquecer.

Milo seguia incentivado e agora as línguas pareciam amigas íntimas, deixando o ruivo sem fôlego, sem rumo. Tudo o que queria era beija-lo para sempre, se consumir contra ele, se perder em seu toque, seu calor, seu veneno.

Milo o aperta e morde seu pescoço, passando a beijar a área. O ruivo afasta o rosto, inclinando o pescoço, dando-lhe maior acesso. O escorpiano seguia devagar e provocativo, mordiscando, afastando sua blusa, exibindo seu ombro e em resposta Camus aumenta a fricção entre seus quadris, fazendo Milo ofegar.

Os dois voltam a se beijar e Camus afunda suas mãos nos cabelos macios, sentindo sua textura, puxando-os de leve para trás. Milo contém um gemido longo, trancando-o em sua garganta.

-Ahhnn - Camus engole em seco, sentindo o ar pesado faltar em torno de si - Talvez não devêssemos estar fazendo isso aqui? - Sua razão era pouca, mas existente e tenta resistir. Milo sorri enquanto voltava a beija-lo. Conseguia sentir o sorriso contra seus lábios e o pensamento o incita ainda mais. Queria seus corpos colados, queria isso agora.

O cantor se afasta um pouco, ambos com as respirações alteradas, profundas.

-Olhe a seu redor, não tem problema - Ele murmura em sua orelha, envolvendo seu glóbulo com a boca, puxando-a de leve é exatamente isso que Camus faz, notando como ninguém nem parecia olha-los, ocupados em suas respectivas tarefas - É só não extrapolarmos e não tem problema.

Isso era o suficiente para o ruivo. O corpo de Milo era firme e quente, definido e Camus adorou senti-lo contra o seu. A rigidez muscular dos participantes se encontrava, sem delicadeza e Camus detesta o fato de não conseguir alcançar a pele exposta do rapaz a sua frente, como Milo conseguia.

Os dois voltam a se beijar, profundamente, longamente, sem delicadeza. A língua de Milo era mandatória e difícil de acompanhar, mas nem por isso menos deliciosa.

As mãos de Milo descem, o arrepio é sentido em ambos os corpos ofegantes, percorrendo todas as suas costas, fazendo o aquariano colar seus peitorais. Camus agora estava totalmente montado em Milo e o cavalgava devagar, em um ritmo lento. As mãos continuam descendo, envolvendo a bunda do ruivo e puxando-o para frente, colocando-o ainda mais contra si. Camus arranha seu pescoço, com um grito mudo.

Tentava ao máximo conter suas roucas expressões de prazer.

-Cinco minutos! - O homem grita da porta e os dois se separam devagar, sem ar. O ar tinha um forte cheiro de sexo e uma tensão clara. Os cabelos de Milo estavam incrivelmente bagunçados, em uma maneira fortemente sexual e Camus o admira por um instante.

As bocas ainda estavam marcadas e um pouco doloridas da intensidade trocada apenas instantes antes.

-Acho que nos empolgamos - O ruivo declara e Milo ri com gosto da declaração. Ele tinha as mãos na parte baixa de suas costas e Camus ainda abraçava seu pescoço. Os dois se afastam um pouco e Milo o ajuda a descer de si, sentindo suas pernas bambas.

Em seguida o cantor também se levanta, olhando o corpo, como quem procura se alguma parte faltasse. Dá um sorriso safado para Camus e acaricia sua mão, fazendo pequenos arrepios perpassarem os corpos. Aproxima-se, fazendo Camus voltar a sentir-se instável

-Depois continuamos isso - Murmura em seu ouvido, mordiscando de leve seu lóbulo. Conseguia sentir o tom irônico de suas palavras, o que só o faz engolir em seco. Acena, trêmulo, fazendo Milo soltar uma risada rouca. Aquilo era uma deliciosa tortura.

Camus tem certeza, quando Mu e Shaka passam por si, ambos usavam sorrisos combinantes, extremamente divertidos, direcionados para si, o que só o deixa ainda mais sem graça, por perder o controle daquela forma.

Seu corpo ainda estava quente e um pouco dormente, formigando por toda a extensão. Sentia-se vivo e elétrico. Engole em seco e, trêmulo, leva a mão a boca, tocando-a por um instante. O que diabos estava fazendo? Estar ficando louco nunca fora tão bom antes.

Tenta se controlar, respirando fundo algumas vezes. Depois, segue o grupo, em silêncio, decidido a vê-los tocar do backstage. O público já gritava, indo a loucura. Os integrantes entravam no palco, fazendo o ruivo sorrir.

Ele se aproxima, parando próximo a cortina, na abertura para o palco, cruzando os braços, apoiando os ombros na lateral da parede, ficando confortável. As luzes começavam a piscar, fumaça era soltada como efeito especial.

Eram tantas luzes vindas de cima, que incomodavam os olhos. Um pequeno aquecimento com os instrumentos, uma pequena conversa com a plateia e logo estavam cantando a primeira música. A energia que emanava do palco era contagiante e, em alguns instantes, Camus se vê surpreso, ao não conseguir tirar os olhos do espetáculo.

O grupo era surpreendentemente bom, a sincronia, execução, presença, ritmo excelentes. E, acima de tudo, Milo era hipnotizante. A voz roupa, a presença iridescente. Todos gritavam seu nome, todos queriam toca-lo.

A respiração de Camus acelera, quando se lembra do que faziam ainda a pouco, no camarim.

A voz era firme e levemente rouca, deliciosa de se ouvir, a maneira como se movia, um pecado. Sente a boca secar. Eles definitivamente iriam longe. Respirando fundo, sente a ereção que ainda há pouco se fora, voltando. Tenta voltar a se acalmar, fechando os olhos, cobrindo a pálpebra com a ponta dos dedos, apertando o local. Nota que estava trêmulo.

O público ainda ia a loucura, gritos chegando a seus ouvidos de maneira histérica, enquanto cantavam junto, acompanhando a música, riso também podia ser ouvido, com a bateria alta e a distorção da guitarra.

Talvez aquilo tivesse sido uma péssima ideia. Tenta respirar novamente, mas ainda era difícil e sua respiração estava alterada. Tudo parecia estar saindo de seu controle e isso, acima de tudo, o assustava.

Até aquele momento, não notara o quão fortemente atraído se sentia por Milo. Volta a recordar de como ele o olhara, logo antes de puxa-lo para si, a maneira que sua mão deslizava por seu corpo. Morde o lábio inferior.

As luzes o faziam parecer incrivelmente mais irascível e perigoso. Atraente. Atraente e _perigoso_. Também... Atraente.

Quando o loiro se abaixa, encostando nas mãos de algumas das pessoas da frente, não consegue evitar a pontada de ciúme, surpreendente, que mexe com seu corpo inteiro. Ele podia ter qualquer pessoa que quisesse, com aquela aparência, aquele carisma. Por que diabos estava atrás de si?

Era uma pergunta incômoda.

Ele parecia um felino, movendo-se com graciosidade, a batida da música ajudando em sua aparência exótica. Ele insinua masturbação no palco e depois leva a mão a boca, lambendo o dedo. Os gritos aumentam, assim como o desconforto de Camus, que tem de desviar os olhos.

_A conhecida expressão de Milo quando ele alcançava o orgasmo. Ele se tocando de verdade..._

O que estava pensando em uma hora daquelas? Precisava sair dali! O calor o sufocava, sua ereção o incomodava. Não queria sair.

Tão distraído estava em seu próprio mundo, não notara antes o rapazinho a seu lado, cuidando dos fios e algumas luzes. Ele tinha as mãos ocupadas e parecia concentrado. O refrão se repetia, prometendo um solo de guitarra logo, logo, a batida em um crescendo.

Camus tenta se concentrar no menino, mas Milo fazia sons imitando gemidos, que dificultavam sua concentração, remexendo quadris e cabelo. Recusava-se a olha-lo. O garoto se vira, com um pouco de violência e seu comunicador, que saía um pouco do ouvido voa longe, parando quase no meio do palco, próximo a bateria, onde Shura mexia-se enérgico, balançando a cabeça, com os olhos fechados, entregue.

Sem que percebessem, ambos haviam congelado o movimento e trocam um olhar panicado. O menino estava totalmente imóvel e Camus logo se pergunta por que o imitara. O garoto engole em seco, encarando seu erro no palco.

Camus passa a mão nos cabelos, umedecendo rapidamente os lábios com a língua. O garoto de boné o encara novamente, dessa vez mais fixo, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça. Camus demora alguns segundos para entender.

Depois, percebendo o que ele queria, nega energicamente com a cabeça. Se ele esperava que Camus fosse colocar sequer um pezinho naquele palco em algum momento, estava muito, _muito, _enganado.

O menino faz um gesto com os ombros e lhe lança um olhar desolado, implorativo. Camus engole em seco, se sentindo tremer por inteiro, volta a umedecer os lábios e passar a mão no cabelo, em um gesto nervoso.

Só precisaria entrar, pegar o comunicador e voltar, não era? Ele provavelmente precisava daquilo para saber o que fazer, não é? Como é mesmo que tinha acabado naquela situação?

Preferindo não pensar demais sobre o assunto, entra na luz forte rapidamente, alcançando o aparelho em menos de vinte segundos. Ninguém no palco parecia ter notado, pois estava muito no fundo. Milo ainda fingia se tocar, uma perna apoiada sobre uma caixa de som, se inclinando para frente e para trás.

E então entra a batida e a guitarra e o loiro afasta o microfone da boca, virando-se, um brilho de surpresa perpassando sua expressão, por apenas um segundo. Camus paralisa no meio de sua ação. Milo estava prensando-o contra si em apenas um instante, uma pulsação.

Sua boca estava sobre a sua de maneira possessiva, incrivelmente selvagem. Não tem tempo para respirar, ou assimilar o que acontecia, quando o puxa mais contra si, tirando-o do fundo da parede, deixando-os mais em destaque no palco.

O beijava com uma intensidade animal, friccionando o corpo contra o seu. Camus sente-se instantaneamente tonto, segurando-se com toda a força aos ombros de Milo, por apoio. Um arrepio o toma inteiro e ele geme alto, sem pensar, não sendo ouvido no meio da euforia.

O público gritava tanto, reagindo ao beijo, ensurdecedor. Milo o solta como o segurara, subitamente, quase fazendo-o ir ao chão, pela maneira súbita. As mãos morenas permanecem apenas mais alguns instantes em sua cintura, antes que ele o soltasse, voltando a cantar, como se nada tivesse se passado.

Camus deixa o palco ainda tonto, completamente desnorteado. Uma música cover de 'I Want It All' de Dangerous Muse começava. O rapaz não olha para o menino quando lhe entrega o aparelho, nem quando se afasta, ainda cobrindo a boca, sentindo a respiração entrecortada, o rosto vermelho.

Tinha vergonha do que precisava fazer agora, de não conseguir controlar-se. As mãos dele em seu corpo, aquela euforia, frenesi.

Alcança o banheiro e fecha a porta com um baque alto, respirando fundo. Vai para a pia, apoiando as mãos no mármore frio. Se olha no espelho, notando o brilho nos olhos, nunca antes tão intensos, o inchaço na boca, a bagunça nos cabelos.

Liga a torneira e tenta passar água no rosto, em seguida enxugando-o com a toalha. Tinha uma fome insaciável. Só conseguia pensar em Milo se mexendo, em como ele fingia gemer no palco, em como ele realmente se parecia quando…

Balança o rosto.

_Suas mãos em seu corpo._

Cobre as orelhas com as mãos.

_O jeito que o beijava, o calor de seu corpo, seu sorriso safado, como mordia sua orelha._

Geme baixo e morde o lábio, a pressão aumentando em seu baixo ventre, seu ar entrecortado.

_Como suas ereções se encontravam…._

Geme mais alto, obcecado. Não conseguia tira-lo de sua mente. Sem resistir ao que fazia, toca-se por cima da calça, sentindo sua rigidez desconfortável mexer-se diante do incentivo. Olha-se no espelho, seu corado, sua expressão culpada.

Abre as calças, permitindo que sua mão deslizasse para dentro. Sua respiração trava de vez, sua visão embaça e sente seu corpo tombar para frente. Precisava de contato, precisava de alívio.

_Seus olhos. Sempre a observa-lo se dar prazer, provocativos, jocosos._

Não consegue conter os gemidos, muito menos o grito rouco que escapa sua garganta.

O mundo explode. Tudo era branco.

* * *

-E aí? Aproveitou o show? - Milo se aproxima de si e lhe dá um pequeno beijo nos lábios, de uma maneira surpreendentemente íntima, deixando-o se reação. Apenas acena positivamente, embaraçado. Ele nunca saberia o quanto.

O grupo se afasta, voltando para o camarim e o escorpiano o conduz, pela mão, para que fizesse o mesmo, sorrindo e comentando de vários detalhes da apresentação. Camus fica grato por ele fazer toda a conversação.

Seu corpo estava esquisito. Parecia que agora, mesmo os menores toques de Milo pareciam mandar ondas elétricas por todo o seu corpo.

Pegam suas coisas, a conversação animada. Ninguém mais parecia se importar ou notar os dois andando de mãos dadas. Camus estava extremamente confuso, incapaz de acompanhar tudo o que acontecia.

Antes que pudesse se dar conta de todos os eventos da noite, estavam no carro, onde a mão de Milo descansou em sua coxa, durante todo o percurso, e isso foi tudo em que Camus pensou, por mais animado que fosse o discurso, a discussão de fatos.

E então, subitamente, estavam de volta a casa de Milo, todos eles. Havia comida, conversação e música baixa. Todos haviam tirado a maquiagem e a maior parte das roupas do show. Embora parecessem cansados, também pareciam incrivelmente animados, cada qual com sua garrafa de cerveja ou algo mais pesado em mãos.

-Você está bem? - Milo chega por trás de si, entregando-lhe uma garrafa, um sorriso confuso costurado em seus lábios. _OOhhhh, ele tão não tinha esse direito. _\- Você parece um pouco pálido.

Camus bebe três, cinco, sete goles em uma única tragada, antes de responder. Álcool definitivamente ajudava. Sente o calor descer por sua garganta, ácido, descendo, descendo e aquecendo-o por dentro. Acena, sorrindo fraquinho.

Ele sorri de volta, seus olhos incrivelmente azuis acompanhando o processo. Ele tinha um sorriso deslumbrante, que iluminava todo o seu rosto, magnífico. Ele o conduz, colocando-o sentado em uma mesinha encostada a parede, no caminho da cozinha. Era alta e seus rostos ficavam quase da mesma altura.

Ele lhe lança um sorriso safado.

-Mas e então? O que realmente achou do meu show? Você não diz uma palavra desde que saímos! - E dá uma risadinha nervosa, nitidamente incomodado. O loiro tinha uma mão de cada lado de seu corpo, prendendo-o no lugar, mantendo-os incrivelmente próximos. - Fiz algo que você não gostou? Por que se sim, pode me dizer - E passa a mão nos cabelos e nos olhos, em um ritmo frenético. - Se for isso, saiba que não tive a intenção… Droga, Camus! - E também umedece os lábios, movimento que o ruivo segue com os olhos, fascinado.

Camus fecha a distância entre eles sem nem pensar no que fazia, automático, como se Milo fosse todo o ar que precisava, depois de uma longa apneia. O moreno demora apenas um instante para corresponder ao incentivo, abrindo sua própria boca de leve para recebê-lo, soltando um suspiro devagar.

Trocam um beijo intenso, onde Camus faz questão de perder suas mãos nos fios loiros, puxando-os de leve para trás, sentindo o quanto aquilo mexia com o rapaz a sua frente. Milo por sua vez volta a colocar a mão por debaixo de sua blusa, puxando-o para mais perto pela cintura, segurando-o com firmeza contra si.

Se separam e o olhar insistente e obsceno de Milo é o suficiente para fazer o corpo inteiro de Camus em chamas.

Dessa vez as línguas se encontram com familiaridade perdida, entregues. Camus nunca experimentara tamanha intensidade, estupor. Seu corpo se mexia com cada pequeno movimento e incentivo do de Milo, em uma maravilhosa sincronia de prazer.

A mão do escorpiano sobe por sua coxa, em uma carícia contínua, enlouquecedora. Ele estava entrando por debaixo de sua pele, enlouquecendo-o. Cada vez que se tocavam, uma química sensacional. A mão descia e subia devagar, sem nunca encostar em nenhum lugar realmente significativo. _Enlouquecedor enlouquecedor enlouquecedor..._

Isso começava a deixa-lo realmente insano.

-Eu deduzo que isso é um não? - A voz de Milo estava deliciosamente áspera, enrouquecida. Seus olhos escondiam um brilho de humor e Camus não resiste e ri daquilo, por algum motivo vendo cada vez mais graça, chegando a jogar a cabeça para trás para isso, sendo acompanhado pelo escorpiano.

Camus levanta a garrafa de bebida e Milo pega a sua, anteriormente esquecida na mesa, ao lado de Camus. Os dois brindam e tomam alguns goles, sem tirarem os olhos um do outro.

O magnetismo era muito forte. Sem se conter, Camus levanta a mão e faz o contorno do rosto de Milo, de leve, com a ponta dos dedos. O escorpiano o olhava com intensidade durante todo o processo, um leve sorriso de deboche no rosto. Era bom não precisar de nenhuma desculpa para toca-lo.

-Acho que foi um erro ter chamado meus amigos para comemorarem depois do show - Milo admite, com aquele sorriso lateral que o ruivo vinha aprendendo a amar, as sobrancelhas subindo e descendo rapidamente, com uma linguagem corporal clara.

Decidido a jogar na mesma moeda, Camus arqueia apenas uma de suas sobrancelhas.

-Ah é? E por que? - Milo sorri de verdade dessa vez, revelando toda sua arcada branca e perfeita, aproximando-se mais, deixando as mãos voltarem a vagar pelo corpo de Camus, que suspira baixinho. Morde sua orelha e a puxa devagar, apenas para murmurar em sua orelha.

-Camus...Você não imagina as coisas que quero fazer com você! - Aquilo atinge um ponto fundo dentro da barriga de Camus e uma sensação calorosa sobe o seu corpo, fazendo as beiradas de seu corpo formigarem e sua ereção aumentar.

Volta a beija-lo, porque era a única coisa que podia fazer para evitar se afogar no momento, entregando-se ao mar de sensações, sentindo sua respiração travar na garganta, quando Milo encosta de leve sua excitação. Se separam, olhando-se com luxúria e Milo passa a mordiscar seu pescoço devagar, explorando a pele macia e delicada.

Camus volta a sentir o ar travar, quando Milo alcança um ponto em especial, atrás de sua orelha, sibilando baixo e agarrando com força as laterais da cintura do moreno.

Aquela aparente troca inocentes de toque, sem levar a lugar algum os estava enlouquecendo devagar, apenas um pouco, depois muito de uma só vez. A procura pelo alívio da tensão transbordava em seus toques, que permaneciam velados, mas cada vez mais impacientes.

Camus entreabre as pernas e Milo se encaixa entre elas, as mãos do escorpiano agora totalmente acostumadas a estarem debaixo da blusa do ruivo, enquanto se friccionavam devagar, arfando baixo. Sentiam a temperatura de seus corpos subirem rapidamente, a razão dando vazão a algo muito mais primitivo, extremo.

-Gente, não é por nada não, vocês não acham melhor irmos indo? - Mu diz de repente, no meio da conversa, largando seu copo de tequila em cima da mesa, contendo um sorriso, que os outros não entendem de primeira.

-Por que isso de repente Muzinho? Mal deu meia noite ainda - Afrodite rebate, inclinando o corpo para frente, tentando entender de onde o amigo estava vindo. A música alta e a bebida os faziam menos atentos e Saga, Kannon e Shura em nenhum momento haviam parado a conversa, sem prestar atenção nos outros a seu redor.

Shaka, com uma mão depositada na perna do namorado, parara de prestar atenção na conversa dos amigos, disposto a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Máscara havia adormecido encostado no sofá e ressonava baixinho, nitidamente exausto.

Mu indica com o rosto, fazendo os outros dois notarem o lugar, onde Camus e Milo nitidamente esquentavam a pegação da noite, incapazes de manter as mãos longe um do outro.

Afrodite cai na risada e Mu esconde seu sorriso divertido, ao que Shaka só balança a cabeça, recriminador.

-Se continuarmos aqui, daqui a pouco presenciaremos sexo ao vivo e a cores em cima da mesa. Não sei se estou preparado para essa cicatriz emocional ainda - Mu zomba, fazendo Dite rir ainda mais, tendo apoiar o rosto nas mãos, descomposto.

-Acho que também não estou pronto para esse trauma nas minhas memórias. Por mais que já tenha visto o Milo pelado diversas vezes, essa é uma situação que não estou disposto a enfrentar - O pisciano contribui e os dois riem ainda mais, enquanto Shaka se levantava, já pegando seus pertences.

Se xinga um pouco mentalmente, pelo óbvio ter lhe escapado tão facilmente, mas depois se perdoa, devido ao cansaço e ao frenesi do pós show. Fora a rotina anteriormente imposta.

Com um tapa na cabeça acorda Máscara, que dá um pulo, acordando no susto, só fazendo os outros dois, que estavam meio altos, rirem mais ainda.

-Vamos indo pessoal? - Fala alto o suficiente para que o grupo todo o ouvisse e prestasse atenção ao que falava. O loiro ajuda Mu a se levantar, dando-lhe um leve apoio, que o ariano agradece.

-Mas ainda tá cedo loirão! Não é como se tivéssemos algo para fazer amanhã! - Kannon logo protesta, sendo seguido de Shura. A expressão de cansaço irritada é grande o suficiente para cala-los, como bons temedores que eram.

Todos sabiam que era melhor não contrariar Shaka, não quando isso significava realmente irrita-lo. Ele sabia ser insuportavelmente intratável quando necessário. Alguns haviam aprendido isso da maneira difícil.

-Vocês podem não ter, mas outras pessoas tem! - Gesticula com a chave do carro nas mãos e em seguida indica algo ao lado, dessa vez fazendo todos prestarem atenção em Milo e Camus.

Apesar dos protestos baixos, das risadas altas e do óbvio deboche, ao qual Milo e Camus permaneceram totalmente a parte, ninguém queria, no fundo, ser o amigo empata foda, então todos arrumaram suas coisas rapidamente. Saga e Kannon tinham seu próprio carro, enquanto os outros todos iriam pegar carona com Shaka. Todos alcançam a porta em um instante, fazendo barulho quase ao ponto de uma pequena comoção.

-Ow Milo! Podia largar dele só um pouquinho, fazofavor! - Shura grita, fazendo os outros rirem, em maior ou menor escala. É só quando o rapaz repete as mesmas palavras pela terceira ou quarta vez que o moreno finalmente os atende, parecendo absolutamente surpreso pelo que acontecia a seu redor.

-Ow garanhão! Estamos indo, pode abrir e fechar pra gente? - E as sobrancelhas levantam, insinuativas. Rindo e xingando os amigos, Milo vai até a porta despedir-se.

Camus sente que é a primeira vez na noite em que conseguia respirar fundo. Em uma atitude automática, tira a franja do rosto, notando-se quente e trêmulo. Se levanta em um pulo e termina a bebida, agora morna, que largara de lado.

Estava dolorido por ficar tanto tempo sentado na mesinha de madeira. Há quanto tempo estavam naquilo? Certamente não parecera tanto tempo.

Aproveitando a pausa, Camus se aproxima e senta-se no sofá, tirando os sapatos e puxando as pernas de encontro ao corpo, pegando uma bebida deixada aberta na mesa.

Nisso, Milo terminara de se despedir dos amigos e fecha a porta, trancando-a em seguida. Finalmente sós.

O coração de Camus falha uma batida, embora ainda estivesse incrivelmente anestesiado nessa altura do campeonato.

-Posso perguntar uma coisa? - Fala de repente, achando que o momento era tão certo como jamais seria, tomando um longo gole da bebida, sentindo então o quão sensibilizados seus lábios estavam e sua sede.

-Claro - Milo dá de ombros, se jogando no sofá a sua frente, com uma nova bebida em mãos, olhando-o fixo e curiosamente.

-Isso pode soar meio estranho, mas por que você me escolheu? Quer dizer, não me entenda errado. É que você podia ter qualquer uma das pessoas daquele lugar, nitidamente, mas mesmo assim você ainda me escolheu - E tenta afastar o sentimento estranho que lhe tomava - Acho que só estou curioso para saber o por quê. - E vendo a expressão de estranhamento na face de Milo, tenta reiterar - Quero dizer, sei que não sou feio nem nada, mas não sou uma escolha óbvia, se lá! Você me entendeu.

Milo sorri, mas pela primeira vez em todos aqueles dias, parecia mais sério e até um pouco preocupado. Aquilo definitivamente chama a atenção de Camus.

-Promete que você não vai achar muito esquisito e stalker da minha parte o que vou te contar?

Camus franze as sobrancelhas, uma expressão entre a surpresa e a dúvida surgindo em seu rosto.

-Me conte e veremos - Milo ri daquilo, apreciando a franqueza.

-Eu já tinha te visto, várias vezes - O rosto de Camus só enruga mais, confuso - Voltando para casa, sempre no mesmo horário, de roupa social, sempre parecendo tão cansado, parecendo um zumbi. Já tinha me perguntando sobre você, vez ou outra, nada demais. Aquele dia - E limpa a garganta, rindo embaraçado - Eu não esperava te encontrar e fiquei surpreso. Então eu pensei o quão divertido seria mexer com você, sei lá, arrancar alguma reação sua, te provocar. Não esperava que fosse ir tão longe ou ser tão bom, o que me deixou mais curioso, claro… - E deixa as palavras morrerem depois disso. Passa a olhar a embalagem da cerveja em sua mão, descascando-a com a beirada do dedo, sem coragem de encarar Camus.

-Vo-Você fez aquilo de propósito? - Não sabia por que ficara tão surpreso, uma vez que a ideia era bastante óbvia, perdida somente na ingenuidade de Camus. Ele respira fundo. Depois ri um pouco, baixinho - Certamente me pegou de surpresa.

A principal surpresa vinha do fato que Camus ter a certeza de que Milo não podia vê-lo. Quer dizer, não da primeira vez. O quão estúpido havia sido?

Milo parece achar aquilo o suficiente e volta a olha-lo, mas com um pouco mais de timidez, por sua confissão.

-Algo mais que queira saber? - Pergunta, sorrindo. A abertura era por demais convidativa para que Camus não pegasse.

-O que exatamente estamos fazendo? Por que você me mandou sinais tão confusos que pensei que fosse enlouquecer! - E ri nervoso, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, depois coçando a parte de trás da orelha.

-Como assim? Achei que fosse óbvio, estamos nos conhecendo melhor. Por que confusos? - O olhar intrigado e a leve aproximada do escorpiano o desconcentram por um instante.

Uma nova risada nervosa.

-Sei lá. Às vezes, quando você… - E para no meio da sentença, não sabendo como fazer para não soar incrivelmente ridículo. Talvez toda aquela conversa tivesse sido uma má ideia. Milo não parece achar e se aproxima ainda mais, parando a sua frente, puxando suas pernas pela parte debaixo do joelho, para que as pernas longas do ruivo estivessem sobre o seu colo.

-Você estava doente, eu não podia me aproveitar de você! Você achou que eu estivesse te rejeitando? - Era tudo tão embaraçoso, que o ruivo se recusa a responder. Mas o nítido retesar de suas costas é tudo o que Milo precisava para saber a resposta. Sorri, vitorioso.

-Desculpe, é que faz muito tempo que não faço isso. Isso, quer dizer, sair com alguém, conhecer pessoas. - Vendo o novo olhar no rosto de Milo, apenas continua, verborrágico, nervoso - Acho que nunca fui muito bom nisso, relacionamentos interpessoais, então acabei deixando de lado, nunca tive um relacionamento - Péssimo momento Camus, péssimo momento. _Péssimo, péssimo, péssimo. _Por que precisava vomitar seu nervosismo em palavras justo agora? - Quer dizer, não um sério… - Ria, ria Camus. Não como um maníaco, melhor ficar calado.

-Okay, acho que chega disso, não? - E Milo estica o sorriso de maneira petulante, voltando a puxar Camus pelos joelhos. Camus cede e sobe no colo do escorpiano. Dessa vez ele não perde tempo, puxando sua blusa e jogando-a no chão, fazendo o mesmo com a própria. Ambos tiram alguns segundos para se apreciarem.

Os olhos de Milo brilhavam, profundos, escurecidos.

Ele pega os pulsos de Camus e os apoia em sua própria nuca, beijando de leve agora a pele tão exposta a sua frente. Quando chega a pele do mamilo, Camus já estava arfando e voltara a friccionar-se contra ele.

-Milo! - Arfava por ar. Milo adorava ver o tanto de controle que tinha sobre ele. Dessa vez, deixa as mãos subirem pelas pernas do aquariano, subirem e descerem, sempre encostando de leve em sua ereção, provocativo.

-O que quer que eu faça Camus? - Cochicha em sua orelha e depois mordisca a pele atrás dela, fazendo o ar travar na garganta do ruivo. Milo o empurra de leve, tirando-o de seu colo e forçando-o a deitar no sofá. Tira a calça do ruivo, depois desabotoa o próprio jeans.

Camus respirava com dificuldade, trêmulo a sua frente. Um novo brilho de maldade passa pelo rosto de Milo.

-Vamos fazer um jogo? - E retira a cueca de Camus, expondo seu membro ereto. O aceno é tão imperceptível, que Milo se pergunta se não o teria imaginado. - Então mantenha suas mãos acima de sua cabeça. E volta a conduzi-lo pelos pulsos, colocando ambos seus braços no lugar certo. - Não os abaixe, por nada. Entendeu?

Camus anui.

E então começa a, delicadamente, explorar seu corpo, devagar, sem pressa, dominante, cruel. Camus fecha os olhos com força e geme algo baixo, quando os dentes enroscam em seu mamilo, mordiscando, marcando.

A mão descia, brincando perto do baixo ventre. Camus parecia concentrado e as mãos tremiam acima de sua cabeça.

Milo aperta seu membro devagar, por entre seus dedos, percorrendo toda a sua extensão, contornando sua superfície. Camus morde o lábio inferior, contendo um grito e fecha os olhos com mais força, as mãos presas com tanta firmeza acima de sua cabeça, que obrigam Milo a sorrir.

-Hmm, bom menino! - Milo exclama, apenas para repetir o ato uma e outra vez. Dessa vez Camus não é forte o suficiente e grunhe alto, abrindo os olhos e encarando Milo, implorativo. Aquilo mata o escorpiano por dentro e seu próprio pênis se contorce dentro da cueca, implorando para fazer parte da brincadeira.

Então continua descendo, devagar, depositando pequenos beijos lascivos pelo corpo claro, sem nunca deixar de acariciar o membro, que respondia ao seu toque. O corpo inteiro de Camus respondia, se contorcendo devagar, vários suspiros escapando de seus lábios. Camus entrelaçara os dedos um no outro, em sua tentativa de se segurar.

Milo finalmente chega aonde Camus mais precisava de atenção e, com um cuidado absurdo, ainda segurando a parte debaixo, percorre a extensão do membro, seguindo o movimento que fizera com a mão, contornando-o com a língua.

Dessa vez Camus não aguenta e as mãos descem com um silvo alto, apenas para repousarem nos cabelos loiros, puxando-os.

-Mi-lo! Por favor! - Os olhos de Camus eram completamente perdidos, enuviados pelo prazer. Uma nova pontada em seu próprio membro, que Milo é obrigado a aguentar. Seu joguinho começava a sair de controle.

-Não Camus! - Sua voz era incrivelmente rouca e falha. - Mantenha as mãos em cima da cabeça, se não quiser que eu pare! - Ordena, sentindo o sexo transparecer em suas palavras, seu desejo quase tomando conta de si. Camus o obedece com um curto som gutural de sua garganta. Ele parecia desolado, totalmente submisso - Vamos lá, você foi um mau garoto e vou ter de te punir por isso. - O poder o deixava bêbado, assim como o prazer. Camus o encara, parecendo disposto a lhe entregar qualquer coisa naquele momento, através de suas pálpebras semicerradas, o corpo inclinado o máximo possível de encontro a mão de Milo, que ainda o segurava. - O que você quer que eu faça? - Sorria, amplamente - Vamos lá, implore.

Ao contrário do esperado, Camus não hesita em seu orgulho, muito perdido nas sensações para oferecer qualquer resistência.

-Por favor Milo. Por favor me ponha na sua boca! - O desespero daquelas palavras alcançara Milo, acima de qualquer coisa e ele finalmente cede, abocanhando o membro por inteiro, fazendo Camus gritar alto, sem se conter mais. Milo incentivava o membro com a boca ao mesmo tempo que o masturbava com a mão. Camus havia perdido toda e qualquer compostura e investia contra a boca com desespero.

Havia um barulho agudo de fundo, mas nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a se importar.

O ruivo arquejava para frente, agora os dedos totalmente enroscados nos cabelos cacheados, indo para frente e para trás, em busca de maior contato. O vai e vem tinha ritmo próprio e Milo observava com fascínio, enquanto Camus se desfazia, desmontando a sua frente.

Só aquilo quase foi o suficiente para que gozasse também.

É quanto o som fica mais forte, mas Milo continua a ignora-lo.

Camus alcança o ápice e Milo engole, sem nenhuma hesitação. Há essa altura do campeonato, sua própria ereção era tão grande, que estava quase desesperado por um pequeno toque, por alívio urgente.

Os dois respiram pesado e o corpo de Camus tomba para trás, inerte. Milo sobe sobre seu corpo, encostando-os totalmente e beija Camus com gosto, dessa vez ele mesmo se friccionando contra o ruivo. Camus não demora para inserir sua mão por dentro de sua cueca, passando a masturba-lo rapidamente, enquanto correspondia ao beijo, ainda soltando alguns suspiros.

Não demora para que Milo gozasse também, sobre o abdômen exposto de Camus.

-Merda! - Exclama, antes de voltar a cair sobre o corpo do ruivo, sujando os dois, totalmente descompassado e sem ar. Camus ri um pouquinho disso e beija sua testa. Os dois trocam um beijo devagar e gostoso, dessa vez sem pressa ou nenhuma pressão.

É quando Milo nota que aquele barulho insistente que tanto ouvira antes era seu celular e, preocupado se levanta, apoiando-se sobre seu braço, antes de se levantar para pegar o aparelho, no bolso de suas jeans, que estavam jogadas no chão.

-Alô? - A voz roufenha e mau humorada indicavam o óbvio desejo de continuar o que faziam, fazendo Camus rir um pouco. Milo lhe lança um olhar irritado, antes de bagunçar o cabelo e coçar a testa. - Shura? O que você disse?

Alguns segundos se passam em silêncio, até Milo desligar o telefone apressado e correr para o banheiro. A mudança é tão rápida, que assusta Camus, que se senta no sofá, surpreso.

-Preciso sair! - Milo exclama. O aquariano ouve o barulho de água corrente, enquanto Milo provavelmente se limpava. Ele volta rapidamente e começa a vestir suas roupas, jogadas pelo chão, se se preocupar com a cueca - Eles se envolveram em um acidente de carro. Parece que não foi nada sério, mas precisam de alguém para leva-los para casa e o bosta do Saga não está atendendo o celular. Vou lá ver se estão bem e se precisam de alguma outra coisa, tudo bem? - Saga pagaria muito caro por isso. _Ahhh, se pagaria!_

Camus obviamente anui e Milo se sente culpado.

Ele se abaixa e deposita um beijo nos lábios de Camus, cuidadoso, segurando a parte de trás de sua cabeça, demonstrando carinho.

-Desculpe - Murmura em seu ouvido. Camus nega, como se não fosse nada - Se limpe no banheiro e, se quiser, você está mais do que livre para passar a noite aqui, embora acho que vou demorar um pouco para voltar, tudo bem?

Na verdade a ideia de Camus estirado, sem roupa sobre sua cama já vinha brincando na sua mente havia um tempo, mas aquele não era o momento para isso, então simplesmente afasta o pensamento, antes de depositar um novo beijo, mais demorado em Camus, com um novo pedido de desculpas.

E então, assim, subitamente, havia sumido.

Camus suspira, ouvindo a porta bater e volta a deitar no sofá, se permitindo curtos cochilos, antes de realmente levantar e ir até o banheiro. Se limpa, volta e pega suas roupas. Enquanto se vestia, tosse baixo. O silêncio era ensurdecedor.

Uma vez pronto, Camus sai, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Tinha trabalho acumulado e queria resolver isso no dia seguinte. Não sabia como tinha sido capaz de se esquecer. Precisava levantar cedo, pois ainda teria um longo dia na frente de seu laptop e agora já eram mais de uma da manhã. O tempo passava rápido.

Precisava ficar mais atento.

* * *

E aí leitores bonitos, bonitos leitores? :)  
Ou deveria dizer leitora? haha  
Obrigada _WingedVic _por não me deixar aqui falando sozinha, sério mesmo, esse capítulo é para você :3~  
O que acharam? Camus e Milo deram a primeira avançada de sinal e com certeza teriam ido mais longe, não fossem tão drasticamente interrompidos ^~  
Gostando do desenvolvimento da história? E do relacionamento? E do sexo? hahaha  
Acham que algo vai dar errado? Se sim, o que? A falta de comprometimento do Milo ou o aparente desinteresse e falta de tempo de Camus?  
O que esperam daqui para a frente? O que acham que vai acontecer?

Esse capítulo ficou gigante não? :O Peço desculpas por isso. Como escrevo tudo em um mesmo arquivo, às vezes não noto esse tipo de coisa. Mas bem, coube tudo que tinha de caber e por isso fico satisfeita.

Peço desculpas, já era para ter atualizado há dias, na verdade, mas fora a falta de tempo, que como sempre, me consome...Estou absolutamente viciada em 'Sons of Anarchy'. V-i-c-i-a-d-a! Alguém assiste? haha Jax Teller :3

Em um assunto consideravelmente mais relevante. Ando desesperadamente necessitada de uma beta. Alguém disposto ao trabalho ou a me indicar alguém? É para a categoria de Saint Seiya mesmo.  
Eu estou mais necessitada de alguém com quem discutir meus projetos e me ajudar a por as ideias no lugar do que qualquer outra coisa, porque costumo revisar meus próprios textos (apesar de claro, agradecer a ajuda, pois novos olhos _sempre _encontram novos erros...)  
Preciso de alguém, pois sinto que sem isso, acabo desanimando e os projetos demoram muito mais para sair ou acabam morrendo no meio do caminho. Agora que vou começar a publicar a continuação de _Wanna Bet, Dare, _que é consideravelmente grande, precisava muito de ajuda.

Agradeço aos que leram até aqui e acompanharam meus devaneios tolinhos.

Até a próxima pessoal!  
See u folks!  
XoXo  
Suss.

16.09.2015


End file.
